You Found Me
by Simply-One-Me
Summary: CHANGED PEN-NAME. Based on the song by The Fray, Bella is struggling with life. As a way to cheer her up, she takes her parent's offer to visit their house for the holidays. But with all the trouble she finds on her way she begins to wonder about the true meaning of 'Everything happens for a reason'
1. Chapter: Blizzard

**Hey Guys, I just wanted to say real quickly how happy it makes me that someone is willing to take the time to read this story. Normally my stories will not all be twilight but since that was one of the first fan-fictions I ever read I wanted my first story to also be twilight. Besides a lot of you also like this series so I hope I did a good job and I hope you like it.**

**I also wanted to thank my Beta lellabeth. Thank you so much for your dedication in helping me with this story.**

**Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blizzard**

_They say everything happens for a reason. Never have I believed that saying more._

**Third Person POV**

"Mark! Close up shop today will you?" she called out to her co-worker as she ran out the door. She didn't want to make a bad impression at Christmas dinner and being late wasn't going to help her.

"Wait, Bella do you need to borrow my car?" Mark called back at her.

"No, I'm good. The old truck can make it through. Thanks though!" Wrapping her scarf around her neck she ran out the door.

The snow began to pick up as Bella kept driving. 'Only 20 more miles' she thought to herself as she passed the Brooklyn Bridge. Jersey to New York on Christmas was never an easy journey - you've got cars trying to run you over, girls pretending the car is a jungle gym and people who just love to tell you that you are number one. Bella had never once considered moving back to New York. She's not bothered by the overcrowding so much, but she could never adapt to the lifestyle. She was always one who liked to drive around; who liked the peace and quiet of a place and New York just didn't have that for her, not to mention that her family lived out there too. Bella just wanted a different life style and that was in New Jersey - her life, her amazing job and her friends were all there, she told herself. It was her home, though for how much longer wasn't certain. She could barely afford rent even living with her roommate, and the news that Rose was moving next month meant her rent would be doubled. If Bella was honest, she knew she had barely any friends .Rose was the only one to come close to that title, though she never was at the apartment. When she was, she was pleasant enough but they were friendly with one another as opposed to being friends. She used to love her job, being a journalist for a weekly newspaper but since the economy took a dive she'd been laid off. Any newspapers that have survived the crash certainly weren't taking on new staff, so she was stuck with only the diner left as an option. It wasn't as bad as some would think, to be fair - the tips were good and the diner was a nice, clean space. The money just wasn't good enough to pay her extortionate rent. As for men in her life, well, Bella was a firm believer in the saying that the good guys are either gay, married, or in love with the one that got away. Bella didn't have enough fingers to count how many dates she'd spent listening to a man talking about his elusive ex. After a series of disheartening experiences, Bella decided trying to find a guy was a waste of her time and stopped dating.

* * *

**BPOV**

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

"Hello?" I answered, picking up my phone.

"Bells, where are you? Your mother's having a heart attack about you being out in that truck during the storm. How far out are you?" Charlie asked loudly, though he was still barely audible over the music in the background.

"I'm about twenty to thirty minutes away. I'll be right there," I answered back, annoyed. This was the fifth time he's called - I love him, but he worries too much. I'm twenty-four, I can handle myself. I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone, wondering why this journey seemed to be taking so much longer than usual.

* * *

'OH NO! No, no, no, no, no' I mentally screamed as my car sputtered and eventually slowed to a stop right in the middle of the road. Everything looked fine last time I checked, I had stopped for gas before reaching New York so that can only mean one thing.

Battery's dead. That's just perfect, of course it happens when I've only got ten miles left. Opening the door, I hope out into the -20 degree weather and pop the hood. A plume of dark smoke comes billowing out and hits me right in the face, causing me to cough harshly. Dad is going to go crazy - he always tries to pay for my car but I refuse and tell him I can do it myself. He's always trying to interfere, though in this case it seems I should have let him.

I check my phone to see if I can call someone but I have no service. So now I have no phone, no car and I'm in a snow storm on Christmas Eve. This is just turning out great. The wind takes hold of my hair, causing it to whip wildly around while I walk through the dark and empty streets of New York. The air is so cold that it feels like mini icicles stabbing my skin. 'Just ten miles' I keep telling myself, 'just a little longer'. Of course ten miles then turns into twelve and before long I'm hopelessly lost. Every building and every road is covered with a sheet of white snow, making everything around me unrecognizable and leaving me with no guide to where I am. I know better than to stop dead in a poorly lit and deserted street, so I trudge forward as quickly as possible anyway. The further I get, the more lost I seem to be. I don't know where I am, I don't know who else is around me and I have no idea when this storm will be over. I'm stuck. My legs are aching by this point, so there's nothing else for me to do but sit.

I have no idea how long I sit down on the wet, slushy-snow covered bench. My face is almost frozen and I've lost feeling from my wrist downwards. Everything is numb. I keep hoping for a car to pass, for anyone to come and help me but I know it's not likely. It's Christmas Eve and we're in the middle of a blizzard. I have no hope of flagging anyone down even if they do drive past.

More time passes and I'm convinced I've been out here for hours now. I can't gauge how long ago I sat down but the snow that is solidifying around my shins tells me I've should have stayed in the car. It was stupid of me to believe I could walk back into the city, but now I'm well and truly stuck. My legs are too numb for me to be able to stand up and my hands are shaking far beyond my control. This is what everything has come down to, me sitting on the streets of New York about to freeze to death the day before Christmas. None of the shops around me are open so I know it must be well into the evening and the streets gradually getting darker only confirm it. There's only one flickering street lamp over by the sidewalk but even that doesn't provide much light. I give over to the cold, slumping back on to the bench and closing my eyes. The darkness that comes over me is welcome.

**?POV**

I don't think I'd have believed it if someone had told me, but I'm seeing it with my own eyes. It's Bella. She's here.

* * *

**Ok well there it is. I'm sorry about it being so short, and I promise to make the next chapter longer. This story will not long I think maybe at most 5 chapters depending on how many viewers I get. Anyways thank you again for reading!**

**Please Review to tell me what you think!**

**-_B_**


	2. Chapter: Coming Home

**Here's the second Chapter. Hope you guys like it! **

**Thank you lellabeth for all your help.**

**Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me"_

_I give over to the cold, slumping back on to the bench and closing my eyes. The darkness that comes over me is welcome._

_?POV_

_I don't think I'd have believed it if someone had told me, but I'm seeing it with my own eyes. It's Bella. She's here._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

**?POV**

I was walking out to take a smoke when I saw her. At first I shrugged it off as just another homeless person but something about the petite body made me take a closer look, a force tugging me until I moved to her side.

I can't believe its Bella.

She's laying there on a bench, looking fast asleep. God, it's been years since I had last saw her, Graduation being the last. She moved to town and began attending my high school in my senior year. I remember Mike Newton would make my life hell, picking me up and putting me into a trash can. Every day was the same and he'd laugh and tell people he was taking out the trash. People shrugged it off for the most part, but not Bella. She was the only person there to stand up for me and she paid the price - he started following her around like a lost puppy for the rest of the year. That whole year I was obsessed with Bella and thanked the universe for my luck when I found out I had her in eight of my nine classes. Once high school was over and she moved out of town to explore, I had to drop my obsession and instead channeled my energy into owning and managing my restaurant. I would hear Alice talking to or about her now and then, but those times were few and far between and fizzled out by the end of the second year of college. So what was she doing here in a town that she'd always wanted to get away from? Better yet, what was she doing on a bench in the cold on Christmas Eve?

I almost lose my train of thought as the cold wind wraps around me. Looking back at Bella, I can't help but lean down closely to get a better look at her face. She looks almost peaceful except for the furrowing of her brow. Her eyebrows have what look like mini icicles on them and as I look down at her fingers I see they're blood-red. I look back up at her face, frowning when I see the dark circles all around her eyes. I decided to move her from the cold bench, not wanting to watch her freeze any longer. I gently lift her up and move her body until she's resting against me. God she's freezing! Without a second thought I quickly take off my gloves and place them around her fragile fingers - for a girl who stood up to a high school bully, she looks incredibly weak right now. I couldn't figure out what was going on - was she stuck in a snow storm waiting for someone who stood her up? Why else would she be out here during a blizzard? In any case, I wasn't having it. I let my mind drift briefly to thoughts of her boyfriend or husband but quickly told myself that wasn't the important thing here.

The reality of the situation starts to sink in - what am I doing? I haven't seen or spoken to Bella in years. She probably hasn't even thought of me, there's no reason for her to. But I can't deny that I feel an ache at the thought of her hurting. I know it can't be love, surely, I don't even know her. But even with her cold and shivering, the attraction is still there and my feelings from high school are rushing back. What is she doing to me? She's messing with my head again without even knowing it. I shake my head and force myself to focus, I can't waste any more time thinking about things like that. I need to get her some place warm, or she'll freeze to death out here.

Gently, I take off my coat and wrap it around her. I go to pick her up but realize I have no idea where to take her - Charlie and Renée moved out of their old house a while back, so I don't know where they live. Alice is still on her honeymoon so she's not an option either. That leaves one thing.

She's going to have to come home with me tonight.

* * *

After successfully getting her into my car and driving home, Bella remained fast asleep. I was hoping she might have woken up some time during the journey, considering I turned up the heater hoping to warm her. When we arrived home, though, she was still in the same state and still cold to the touch.

How long was she out there?

I lift Bella up and take out my keys to lock my car, balancing her in the crook of my arm. The beep of the alarm makes a loud sound and I turned back to the beautiful woman in my arms, wondering if it's enough to make her stir...

Still nothing.

Signing, I open the door to my apartment as best I could one-handed and lay her down on my bed. I have no choice but to undress her, her clothes are soaked through. I slowly change her into some of my clothes, hoping she doesn't think I'm a huge creep when she wakes up.

As I look down at Bella the questions begin to fill my head. What happened? Why was she out there? Who was she waiting for? Why was she waiting? On Christmas Eve it had to be something important - what was it? What will she think when she sees me in the morning? Will she be happy or sad? Will she even remember me?

That's where I stop myself, I don't want to deal about that until morning.

I wrap three blankets around Bella to keep her warm through the night. The best solution would be body heat but I figure this situation is awkward enough with me sleeping in the same bed.

Instead I grab a couple of blankets and a pillow, kiss Bella's forehead and head towards my living room, thanking the universe that my couch has a fold out bed.

* * *

**BPOV**

I wake up to the sound of a door closing. While my vision is still a little foggy, I can make out some furniture in the room. Crap! Dad probably found me out there last night. Guilt starts to surround me - I've ruined my parent's Christmas.

Before I can think much more I begin to feel sleep pulling me back under. I'll have to make it up to them in the morning.

* * *

**?POV**

The morning wasn't at all what I pictured it to be. I would have thought that I'd wake to a screaming Bella yelling and cursing me out. If she didn't remember me she might have even thought I'd kidnapped her.

I woke instead to the voice of the news cast talking about the storm outside - apparently it was going to last until the end of the year. Great, more snow was just what we needed. Remembering about Bella, I quickly put on a shirt and ran to the bedroom to check on her but she was still in the same spot I left her in, still fast asleep. I was beginning to worry about that, no matter how much noise there is, how long she's been asleep she still seems to be deeply under. I cover her hand in mine thankful they are no longer ice-cold. She's actually starting to warm up and she has regained color back into her cheeks. The darkness around her eyes is still there but it's starting to fade. I just wish she'd wake up.

Then again what will she do when she wakes up? Will she be happy to see me? Will she remember me? Or what if she didn't recognize me? It would hurt like hell if she has no idea who I am.

Who I am kidding? I still like her. I sound like a teenage boy, for God's sake.

I leave the room, walking through the hallway when something catches my eye. I run back and take a closer look at my calendar. Christmas Day.

Memories start coming through even as I try to stop them.

I make myself a quick coffee, needing the caffeine. It's Christmas Morning. Memories keep flooding my mind but I simply push them back. I'd rather not think about all that just yet.

* * *

Midday passes by and Bella is still out. By now I've already washed and dried her clothes while she's still lying on the bed and I'm waiting for her to wake up - which I'm hoping will happen soon.

**Ring! Ring!**

I run to answer the phone, hoping it's who I think it is.

"Hello?" I asked anxiously, wanting it to be her. I seriously needed to get caller I.D.

"Edward, Merry Christmas!" she answers back joyfully.

Never have I felt more grateful to hear her voice. She always knows when to call

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and tell what you think.**

_**- B**_


	3. Chapter: Answers Part 1

**Here's is the third chapter. I really hope you like it and please**

**Review, Review, Review**

**Ps. I don't own twilight and all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me':_

_**Ring! Ring!**_

_I run to answer the phone, hoping it's who I think it is._

_"Hello?" I asked anxiously, wanting it to be her. I seriously needed to get caller I.D._

_"Edward, Merry Christmas!" she answers back joyfully._

_Never have I felt more grateful to hear her voice. She always knows when to call_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Answers Part 1**

**BPOV**

I woke up, opening my eyes to find my vision blurry.

What happened?

I look around the room confused as the memories start flooding in.

The storm...Christmas...strong arms...frozen...DAD!

Oh my God, I'm a horrible daughter! The man invites me home for the holidays after I basically blew him off for the past two years and I don't even make it in time; to add to that I get lost in the storm. He already has enough trouble with giving me freedom; imagine what he will do now after everything that's happened. Could I have made this Christmas more terrible? I even made him go into the streets looking for me. He must have been so worried.

While throwing the blanket off of myself, I look down to notice I'm wearing a different set of clothes. I'm confused again, they don't belong to me or either of my parents. What the hell?

That's when I finally take a look around the room only to realize this isn't my parent's house. Where am I? I start pacing around the room, gripping my hair, trying to remember something of last night but nothing comes to mind. The last thing I remember is freezing on a park bench and then nothing. How can someone just end up somewhere without even knowing it? How did I end up here? Where's my coat, my scarf, my phone, my wallet? Was I robbed? Is that what happened? And the police didn't know what to do with me so they sent me to a hotel? No, that doesn't sound like something they would do. Besides, a hotel does not have family pictures on the wall.

Wait... PICTURES?!

I run to the wall to take a closer look. The pictures weren't of families like I had suspected but of an older couple, smiling in the park with a water fountain behind them. They looked so happy and at peace with life.

This makes me even more confused about why I'm here, anxiety kicking in. Was I kidnapped? Is that who took me? Did that couple find me on the street and take me in?

All thoughts stop as I hear a voice speaking outside of the door.

Opening the door slightly, I glance to see who it is, seeing a man on the phone. He has his back turned from me, talking on the phone with a soft voice that has me thinking his wife is on the other end of the phone. I can't make out any of his face, just that he has brown copper hair. His skin was light, his body built and tall. He looked to be around my age. All in all a fairly average guy.

Feeling a little brave, I open the door all the way and cringe at the loud squeaky sound it makes which causes the man to turn around and look at me. He looks shocked and scared to see me, though the curling of his lips makes him seem happy too. He had what looked to be green eyes and a slightly crooked nose. There was something about him which looked so familiar yet I couldn't recognize him. Was he one of my neighbors? Did he eat at the diner?

"Alice, I'm going to have to call you back." The mystery guy says to the person on the phone, hanging up while keeping eye contact with me.

Alice... Alice Cullen? So this must be.. Edward?

**EPOV**

"Edward, Merry Christmas!" she answers back joyfully.

"Hey Alice, how's everything with Jasper?"

"Amazing, we're having a great time over here." she replies with excitement.

"That's great."

She sighs. I know where this is going, having heard it plenty of times before. "How are you doing?" she asks worriedly.

Now it's my turn to sigh. "I'm getting there,"

"I should have never agreed to leave you alone on Christmas. Edward, I'm so sorry. Listen, I just logged on into my laptop and-"

"Alice, don't book that flight." I tell her, already knowing what she was about to do. "I'm okay, really. Besides, you shouldn't be feeling guilty. I'm the one that told you to go and I meant it. I'm not about to ruin your honeymoon."

"But if you would just let me-"

"ALICE, I'm doing fine, okay? Is it a little depressing? Yes, to be honest with you, but it's going to be like this. It can't be helped. You've planned on spending your first holiday together as a family since before the accident. Mom and Dad would want you to stay there."

I could hear her sobbing on the phone, Jasper whispering soothing words to her.

"Don't let this be a downer on your day. Go out, eat, drink, dance, and don't worry about me. I'll be okay. How are you doing?"

"A couple of tears here and there, but for the most part good," she replied after a few seconds of pulling herself together.

"You know I'm proud of you right? And I know they are too."

I could practically hear her nod her head through the phone.

"I love you, Alice. Tell Jasper I said 'hi', and tell my little niece or nephew I love them too."

"I will, and Edward?"

"Yeah,"

"Who else is in your house?" I furrow my brow, confused. "What are you talking about?" Could she know about Bella?

"Well, I just heard a door squeak. I'm guessing it's the one from you bedroom considering that's the one you refuse to fix."

Quickly I turn around to find a very confused, shocked and awake looking Bella standing in my hallway. "Alice, I'm going to have to call you back," I say, and with that I hang up the phone.

* * *

It's silent in the apartment, the two of us just staring at each other unmoving. No doubt it was a shock to her, finding herself in a stranger's apartment. I was scared of her reaction, causing nervousness to float around in the air.

"So... it wasn't my father who found me out there," she finally says, keeping her eyes locked on the floor.

I mentally sigh in relief; she wasn't waiting for a boyfriend. I realize a second later that doesn't mean she doesn't have one, my stomach falling at the thought.

"No, I'm afraid not," I reply, scratching the back of my neck. "I'm sorry."

"He's probably worried sick." I hear her whisper to herself. "Can I borrow your phone? I'll tell him I went to a motel because of the storm. I just need to tell him I'm alright before we talk about what happened."

"Okay" I say, handing her my phone. "I'll be in the living room. Right through there." I tell her, pointing the way to the living room.

"Okay," she responds with a shaky voice.

Just as I'm walking out I can faintly hear her next words. "Thank you Edward."

* * *

'Crap! She knows who I am' I keep thinking to myself. But how did she know? Isn't this supposed to be a good thing? Didn't I want her to remember me? Or maybe this is a bad thing. She probably knows that I was obsessing over her in high school and now she probably thinks I'm still obsessing over her. How much of a creep am I?

Bella's been talking on the phone with her father for about five minutes which means that she could come into this room at any moment and ask me what I was doing out there. And she's going to ask how she got here, and why she's in my clothes.

Why is she making me so nervous?

"Edward?" I hear her say as she walks over, handing me my phone back. "Before we talk about anything else I was wondering, what happened to all my stuff?"

I smile in relief, that's an easy one to answer. "Your coat is hanging in the closet. I didn't touch anything in it, so it all should be there."

"Okay, now for the tough part. How did you find me?" she asks, fiddling with her fingers.

Sighing, I move over a little on the couch so she can sit down. "I own a restaurant on the corner of 1st and Amistad, that's where I found you. I was on a cigarette break so I was outside. Across the street is a park, and it just so happened that one of the street lights kept flickering and I saw you lying there on the bench. At first I thought you were a homeless person."

She looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

I hold up my hands in defense. "I'm sorry but that's what I thought. As I got closer, that's when I finally saw your face. I was shocked that it was you; I could have sworn you moved out of the country but there you were. I kept trying to wake you up but you stayed fast asleep. You were almost frozen by the looks of it so I wrapped you in my jacket to keep you warm and took you to my car. I would have taken you to your parent's house but I didn't know where they lived. Alice was on her honeymoon so I couldn't take you there either. Here was just the next best place."

The look on her face is pure shock. "Alice got married?" she asks in disbelief.

I can't help but laugh. "Out of everything I just told you; that shocked you the most?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just can't believe Alice got married so quickly. Who's she married to?" She says, her cheeks pink. She still blushes after all this time.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. She actually married her college sweetheart Jasper. They got married the 15th of this month and they're also expecting." I said, grinning. God only knows how excited I am to become an uncle.

"I'm so happy for her," she states with a genuine smile. "But that still doesn't explain why you were working late on Christmas Eve. Who were you planning on spending Christmas with?"

"Nobody," I reply coldly. This is not comfortable territory for me.

A little taken back, she swallows before talking. "But I thought your parents lived in the city."

"They did," I say, sadly. "They were killed last December in a car accident."

* * *

**Thank you for reading you guys don't even know how much this means to me. **

**And special thanks to my Beta lellabeth.**

**NOTE: I usually wouldn't update during the week, but we'll see ;)**

**Review!**

**HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!**

**- B**


	4. Chapter: Answers Part 2

**I'm** **back, here's the fourth chapter. I'd like to thank all you who are following, reading, and having added my story to your favorites list. It really means a lot to me.**

**Well… here it is**

**Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_"But that still doesn't explain why you were working late on Christmas Eve. Who were you planning on spending Christmas with?"_

_"Nobody," I replied coldly._

_A little taken back she answers, "But I thought your parents lived in the city."_

_"They did," I said sadly. "They were killed last December in a car accident."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Answers Part 2**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I wasn't exactly close to Edward and Alice's parents but the times that I'd met them, they seemed lovely. Their mother, Esme, loved to cook and often did so for the Salvation Army or the Church. She and their father were extremely charitable. Carlisle volunteered his time at the homeless shelter to give medical care to the people there. He worked at the hospital and was well known around town. I just couldn't believe they were gone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Edward. I had no idea." I say to him sorrowfully. I can't imagine how I'd feel if something happened to my parents.

"It's alright, really." he tells me, trying to calm me down. I'm only now aware of the small tears falling from my eyes "The doctors said that it doesn't look like they suffered much. They died on impact."

"You don't have to answer, but what happened?" I ask.

He signs, readjusting himself on the couch so that he's facing me, averting his eyes so he's looking at his hands. His face is tense and I immediately regret asking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I say, trying to calm us both.

"No it's okay, really. I just haven't talked about it in a while." Finally he looks at me; his eyes staring into mine as if looking for something. I don't look away, letting him take his time. He nods his head, satisfied that he has found what he was looking for, and carries on with his story. "On the 15th, they went out to lunch. There really wasn't an occasion for it, I think they just wanted to go out on their own and spend time together. Alice was getting married the next day and we were all supposed to go to a rehearsal dinner at her house that night. Our parents never showed. Near the end of the dinner after everyone had gone and it was just Alice, Jasper, and me, we got a call from the hospital saying that our parents had been involved in an accident. We didn't even hear the rest of the call because by then we all ran to the car and rushed to the hospital. The doctor said they were hit by a drunk driver and the car smashed into a telephone pole. My parents and the driver were both found dead at the scene." He stays silent for a moment. "Alice was so depressed, she couldn't stand getting married the day after and the wedding was postponed. That day was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but instead turned into the worst."

"But I thought Alice was married?" I ask, confused. I definitely remember Edward mentioning her husband.

"She is now, after finding out about her pregnancy back in October, she quickly planned arranged another wedding so she could still have it on the 15th. She didn't want her child to be brought into this world with unmarried parents." he said, smiling.

I laugh at his sudden change of emotion. "You're very excited to become an uncle, aren't you?"

He laughs, "You could say that."

He'd make an amazing uncle.

"My turn to ask questions" he states, mischievously.

"Ask away," I confidently answer back.

"How did you recognize me?"

Crap! Think Bella, think!

"You're Alice's brother, it's hard not to know you. She talks about you a lot. Besides, we had a lot of classes' together back in high school." Smooth. I think he bought it.

"Oh," he whispers, almost sounding disappointed.

Before I could even catch myself I add, "And I also may have had a slight crush on you in the beginning of the year." I wince as soon as I say it, why can't I know when to shut up?!

"Did you really?" he asked smugly.

I blushed, mutely giving him his answer. How much embarrassment could I bring to myself?

Edward just laughed while I stared at him bewildered, unsure whether he was laughing at my crush or my embarrassment.

"You know what's funny?" he asked in amusement.

"The fact that I can blush ten shades of red in a matter of seconds?" I say before I can stop myself. I really can't shut up.

"There is that that," he says, chuckling and causing me to slap his arm. He just laughs harder. "No, I mean I was crushing on you too. Who knows... maybe we could have made a cute couple?" He says, not laughing anymore - now instead he's blushing.

I nod and then look around the room, catching sight of the clock. "We have to go!" I say, jumping up and pulling him off the sofa.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he says, confused. I can't believe I forgot to tell him.

"I may have told Dad that I was at your house and that I would bring you over to the house for dinner since they invited us. Say you'll go?" I ask him hopefully, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"I wouldn't want to impose,-"

"You wouldn't be imposing," I say, cutting him off. "You're welcome to come. I mean you saved me out there. It's the least I could do." I tease, hoping to persuade him.

He stops and thinks for a moment and then his face breaks into a smile. "Okay, I'll go. But you might want to get some of your OWN clothes on before we go."

I'm confused by what he means until I look down at myself.

I'm still wearing an over-sized sweatshirt and a pair of boxers.

Perfect.

* * *

**EPOV**

After Bella got dressed - which took a significant amount of time - we ran down to my car, racing to see who could get there first. Bella won but only because a stupid plant got in my way. The car ride, however, was fairly quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though, so it didn't bother me.

Once we got there, Bella ran out of the car and jumped into her father's arms before I could even open my door. She looked so happy to see them, the smile on her face causing me to smile too.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," she said, motioning for me to come forward. "Mom, Dad, you remember Edward."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I had to end it there. I'll make the next chapter longer. Hope you liked it.**

**And thank you for all your help lellabeth! **

**-B**

**P.S. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter: Christmas Day

**Chapter 5 is now up! I really hope you like it, please let me know what you think and **

**Review**

**Thank you to everyone that is following this story, it really mean a lot to me.**

******Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_Once we got there, Bella ran out of the car and into her father's arms before I could even get out myself. She looked so happy to see them. It made me smile._

_"Oh, and I almost forgot," she says motioning for me to come forward. "Mom, Dad, you remember Edward."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Christmas Day**

**EPOV**

In a way, I know I shouldn't feel nervous about meeting Charlie but I really am - even in the car ride to the house I was shaking slightly. As Bella was giving me instructions, she was taking my mind off of it without even knowing, but not even that could stop it. I just kept worrying about what Charlie must be thinking. He doesn't know about Bella freezing out there but he does know about her spending the night. What if he thinks that we're together?

'Get real Edward,' I think to myself. 'He wouldn't think that.'

I know he'll think we both slept in my bed. I mean, we didn't, but it wouldn't stop the man from-

"Hello Edward, Merry Christmas. It's good to see you again." Charlie greets to me holding out his hand for me to shake. I didn't even realize I was here already.

I reach out and shake his hand. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Swan. It's always been a pleasure." I say, barely rescuing myself from utter embarrassment.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you again." says Renée, embracing me with one of her world-famous hugs. She was always a caring woman.

"It's nice to see you too." I reply.

Clapping his hands loudly, Charlie opens the door. "Why don't we all go inside? I'm sure you kids must be starving."

"I don't know if"

"Edward, shut up and eat with us." Bella says, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside with her. I can't help but laugh. Swans don't take no for an answer.

The inside of the house looks like something from a catalog. It was beautiful but then Renée always did love to decorate. I remember driving by Bella's house and it would always be decorated for just about every holiday that passed by. The inside wasn't much different. In the living room, there was a fireplace with three stockings over it. Right next to it was a giant Christmas tree that reached the ceiling. It was so tall; there wasn't even a star on top of it. It was all very simple and just made you feel at home from the moment you stepped inside.

Bella runs off to the kitchen after her mom to help with the food leaving me with Charlie. He smiles her way then turns to me with a friendly smile.

"You know I can't name one time she's acted that excited after coming home."

"I'm sure she's just happy to be out of the storm."

"Maybe, or maybe it's because you're here with her." he says giving me a knowing look.

"She doesn't share those feelings for me, she only sees me as a friend." I respond, trying to convince myself of the same thing.

"Keep telling your-self that," He mutters back.

"The food is ready!" Renée yells from the kitchen before I can say anything back.

Lunch is good, if you discount the little remarks from both Charlie and Renée about grandchildren and how they could have my eyes. Bella didn't seem to mind the comment and even added that if we did have children, they should have her hair.

After lunch, Charlie passed out 4 beers for all of us and invited us to the basement/game room to witness a game of pool between him and Bella. Charlie won, only letting Bella get 3 balls in. I should have never let Renée make that bet with me, quickest loss of $5 I've ever had. After the match is done, Charlie rushed to turn on the football game claiming if he didn't watch, his team would lose.

"You're always watching that damn game!" Renée says.

"Hush woman, a man needs his games. Isn't that right Edward?" he says turning to me.

I laugh, "Don't turn this on me. I'm not getting in the middle of this."

Eventually, Renée gives in and we end up all sitting on the couches watching the game.

"Edward?" Bella whispers.

"Yeah,"

"Watch this."

I look to her confused about what she's talking about. Silently she shakes her head and points to her mother.

All of a sudden, I see Renée pop up, pointing at the screen.

"What the hell was that #26! He was right there! You let him run right past you!"

I look back at Bella. What the hell?

"She doesn't know their names, just their numbers." she laughs. Who would have thought?

* * *

Being at the Swan's house made me wish they were my family.

Once the game was over, Charlie pulled me into the Kitchen.

"Edward, I need to thank you."

"What for?"

"I...I've never seen my daughter look so happy. She's just so free now that you're here. I don't know how you did it but she's not keeping to herself while here. She's actually acting like she want to be here, for once."

"Charlie, Bella loves you and her mother very much."

"I don't doubt it. But from the moment she went into junior year she's been dying to get out of here. Even when she visits she's not happy."

I look at him, confused. "Today she looked as though she was on cloud nine, what do you mean she's not happy?"

"She's not usually like this. You're making her happy. As horrible as it is to say, I'm glad she got lost in that storm. Had she not, she wouldn't be acting like this. You're bringing out the person I always knew my daughter to be. Thank you" he says pulling me into a hug. Not knowing how to respond; I awkwardly hug him back. "Tell anyone I hugged you and I'll deny it." he says pulling away.

"Yes sir." I respond smiling. At least I know now that he isn't out to get me.

* * *

Not long after my conversation with Charlie, Bella and her mother enter the room. We're all laughing as Charlie makes fun of his wife because of her reactions to the game.

"So how long are you staying this time?" Charlie asks earning a punch to the gut from his wife. "Ow!"

"It's okay Mom," Bella laughs. "I was planning on staying 'til New Years. I have work on the 2nd."

I didn't even realize that Bella would have to go back soon. What happens after?

"About that, I know you were planning on staying here during your visit, but I'm afraid the only room we can offer you is the couch." Renée tells Bella, while sharply turning towards Charlie. "Your father here refused to turn the extra bedroom into a guest room, so now it's his office."

"If I had known that Bella was going to visit more often I would have..."

"Dad, it's okay. There are plenty of hotels around, I can just stay at one of them." Bella says, trying to save her father from making the matter worse.

"Don't be silly. We can't possibly allow you to pay for a hotel." Renée dismisses.

"We'll pay for it." Charlie offers.

"It's too much money. I can't let you pay-"

"You could stay with me," I nearly shout, out without a second thought. What am I thinking? She's not going to want to.

Everyone turns to me with shock clearly written on their faces. Was the idea really that shocking?

Quickly I try to save myself. "I mean, you stayed there last night. Nobody has to pay for a hotel, and my house is just around the corner. About a 15 minute drive from here."

"I wouldn't want to bother you," she states, blushing.

"You won't be. Besides I could drive you around just about anywhere. Also, I can work at any time. Even at home if I absolutely need to. It's the next best thing to staying here, if you're willing to."

She sighs. "Only if you're sure you want me there."

"I'm sure," I laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You do realize you just burdened yourself into having more trips to my parents' house and I'm sure they've scared you enough just from this visit."

"Believe it or not, I actually like your parents." Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Charlie give Renée a high-five.

"Okay, I'll stay with you. But first we need to go to the impound yard."

"Why?" I ask subconsciously, checking outside to see if my car is still there.

"Because I need to go get my car back,"

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I must admit that this chapter has been my favorite out of all of them**

**Special thanks to my beta lellabeth for helping so much with the story.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter will be up next week! **

**-B**


	6. Chapter: Problems Arise

**Chapter 6 is up! I got a lot of great response to the fifth chapter. I hope you all like this one just as much.**

**Special thanks to lellabeth my Beta and UnderlinedSmile for everything**

**********Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_"You do realize you just burdened yourself into having more trips to my parents' house and I'm sure they've scared you enough just from this visit."_

_"Believe it or not, I actually like your parents." Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Charlie give Renée a high-five._

_"Okay, I'll stay with you. But first we need to go to the impound yard."_

_"Why?" I ask subconsciously, checking outside to see if my car is still there._

_"Because I need to go get my car back."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Problems Arise**

**BPOV  
**  
Once Edward and I finally got home from the impound yard, we were both beyond exhausted and angry. It took us hours there because some stupid new guy didn't know how to do his job and felt the need to pick a fight with us. Not only that, but after telling me that my car wasn't really my car, he then started hitting on me. He had the worst pick-up lines; from asking me if I was from Tennessee to saying his tongue was stronger than mine and did I want to test it out? The idiot said all that in front of Edward, and let's just say now I have to go to the auto shop to get a dent out of my car. I swear boys think the only way to solve a problem is to use their fists.

Should I have been more sensitive to the situation? Yeah, I'll admit I should have been. I mean Edward was just trying to defend me. I just wish he wouldn't have gone overboard. For all I know the guy could file charges for assault. He has our information and he definitely has proof from that nasty black eye and Edward's bruised knuckles. Whatever the case - we aren't in high school anymore. We're not teenagers, we're adults and the sooner we start acting like it the better.

I hear three knocks on the bedroom door, indicating it was Edward.

"Come in," I say, keeping my head down pretending to look for pajamas in my duffel bag.

He exhales, "Bella I want to talk about what happened earlier."

I sigh, knowing I'm probably going to have to start it off. I look up from my bag and see Edward leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets and his head leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. You were just trying to defend me."

With a confused face, Edward walks to the side of the bed and sits beside me. "You have no reason to apologize. I'm the one at fault here. I hit the guy." He states strongly.

"But I didn't help by yelling at you and telling you to stop acting like that."

"It made me stop." He says looking into my eyes, as if searching for something.

"Edward you can't just hit everyone that offends me." I replied not looking away.

"It was one person!" He nearly screams while standing up, holding up a single finger.

"You know for a guy that claims to be sorry, you sure don't act like it."

"What if I'm not? He deserved what was coming."

"You could be arrested!" I scream, holding my ground. "The guy was knocked unconscious. If you don't get arrested it's because I left extra money."

He stops his actions and just stands there staring at me.

"Why would you do that?" He asks coldly.

I'm taken aback for a second but quickly compose myself. "Because I actually care you're sorry ** and don't want you to get in trouble."

He looks confused. "It wasn't because you were sorry about the way I acted."

"That was part of it." I say honestly.

The room is filled with silence. No-one wants to speak or knows what to say. We stand like that for a couple of minutes before I've had enough.

"This is stupid" "There was no" we say at the same time, both stopping mid-way.

"You go first." I whisper.

"This is stupid," He says again, looking at me closely. "There was no reason for us to fight. Hell, I'm even confused about what I was fighting for."

"So am I," I say, looking back up at him with a slight smile. "I was going to say something similar."

We laugh slightly. "Great minds know when to quit."

I look at him amused. "I think you meant"

"I know what I said." He says, cutting me off with a wide smile and causing me to smile back.

Another awkward silence begins. "So," I start trying to break the ice.

He grabs my hand gently. "I've been told I have an amazing movie selection to choose from, make up movie night?" He asks pleadingly.

"Sounds like a plan." I answer, glad that we're good again.

"I'll go across the street to get the snacks, you choose the movie." He says, leading me to the living room. "They're in that cabinet."

I hurry to the cabinet while Edward puts on his snow gear to go outside. After taking a look inside, I can't help but laugh.

"Edward... there's only one movie in here," I laugh holding up the DVD of Ironman.

"What can I say, Robert Downey Jr. is a King."

* * *

**Buzz! Buzz!**

Damn people, thinking everyone's a morning person.

Yawning, I lean over to the side table and grab my phone.

**'NEW MESSAGE!'** the screen says.

* * *

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Renée Swan**

**Subject: I GOT A NEW PHONE!**

**Bella! I got a new phone! This one lets me text AND email. Your father got it for me last night once you and Edward left. Speaking of which, did anything happen last night? Remember, baby, you did just reunite with the boy. You wouldn't want to do anything out of the ordinary if you know what I mean ;) As much as your father and I would love grand-babies I'm too young to be a grandma just yet so hang in there for us please.**

**Love Mommy **

**P.S. MY PHONE ALSO HAS EMOJI!**

* * *

Whatever forces in the universe convinced my Dad to buy my Mom a text enabled phone must have been pretty strong to brainwash the great Charlie Swan.

Sighing at my father's stupidity, I try to get up only to be held down by a strong pair of arms.

'What the hell?' I thought to myself.

Slowly I turn around to find a snoring Edward sleeping while holding a tight grip on my waist. What?!

What is Edward doing? What am I doing? AND WHY ARE WE CUDDLING?!

I quickly jump off the couch and run to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Running my hands through my hair I try to think back to last night.

Let's see...

I started the movie when Edward came home. He passed me a Coke and spread out the sweets on the coffee table. When the fight broke out I jumped and he started laughing. I was feeling tired and leaned my head on his shoulder.

That was it.

I sigh in relief, thankful that was all that happened. I don't know what I would have done if it went the way I thought it did.

Silently, I tip-toed back into the living room. I look at Edward only to see him lying awkwardly on the coach trying to reach for something, and then finally settling on the pillow.

'Was he looking for me?' I thought to myself, chastising myself quickly. 'No, you have to stop thinking like that!'

I have to get my mind off this so I go into the kitchen and start making breakfast. I get out all the ingredients to make chocolate pancakes. Unlike most people, I like to make my batter and it doesn't seem like Edward has the ingredients I need. I run to the bedroom to grab my wallet and keys. The market is only about five minutes away.

* * *

I can buy one bottle of syrup for $3 but if I buy two for $5 that makes one bottle $2.50. Crap! I'm turning into my grandmother.

"Excuse me, Miss?" someone calls out in my direction.

"Yes," I say, turning around. I gasp as I recognize the person.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it,**

**See you guys next week!**

_**-B**_


	7. Chapter: Realizations

**Chapter 7! Sorry it took a little longer than usually, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Special thanks always to my beta lellabeth for helping me with just about everything.**

**************Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_I can buy one bottle of syrup for $3 but if I buy two for $5 that makes one bottle $2.50. Crap! I'm turning into my grandmother._

_"Excuse me, Miss?" someone calls out in my direction._

_"Yes," I say, turning around. I gasp as I recognize the person._

_"Jacob?"_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Realizations**

**JPOV (three hours before)  
**  
"Brad, it was a one-time thing for crying out loud!"

He stares at me, seeing past my lie.

"This is ridiculous! You wake me up at 5:00 am just because you find a cigarette. I'm not wasting my time on this, I'm going to bed." I say before pulling the blankets back over my head and rolling until my back is to him.

"It's not just one cigarette I found, there was more." He screams, pulling the blankets from me. He's trying to ** me off.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I spit, inches from his face.

"Oh yeah, then explain to me why there are about six empty packs in your drawer." he questions, throwing the empty packs at me.

"You went through my stuff?!"

"It was the only way I could find out the truth." He says desperately. I can't believe this.

"You know what? screw this," I say, gathering my coat and wallet.

"Baby,"

"No," I say, not wanting to hear any more. I gather up my keys and slam the door behind me.

I drive for a while after that not knowing where I was headed. I planned on going to the bar, but it's too early to get drunk. I need a cig- What? I look frantically in my pocket hoping to pull one out. **, Brad really did take them all.

Subconsciously, I check in my wallet it to see if I have cash. They just aren't that cheap now-a-days. I got about ten dollars in singles that should be enough. I can't go to the Gas Station across the street because Quill works there and he'll probably rat on me. The closest market is about a half hour away. Starting up the car again, I think to myself, why did I ever let him convince me to move out of the city?

* * *

Son of a gun cop pulled me over, making the half hour trip turn into an hour-long one. Apparently he could have sworn I was speeding. When he didn't get me for that, he asked if I was drunk. Ran all types of test, and let's just say I'm having a ** of a morning. I got a ticket because apparently, you're not allowed to smoke while driving. What is this?

Once I get to the market, I slam the front door of the car, not even bothering to lock it, before running to my favorite aisle. I get my lighter and three packs and throw them into the cart. I figure, if Brad finds one, at least I have two more.

Even after bad mouthing him this entire morning, and even though he went through my stuff, I can't help but feel like **. I know he meant well - in a way. He's only doing this cause my uncle died of lung cancer. Little ** has me going sweet for him.

Sighing, I pick up what's left of my sorrow and head over to look for some strawberries. He loves to wipe any chocolate from my face with them. That reminds me, we need more chocolate too.

I walk around the store and can't find the strawberries, and this place doesn't even have signs for the sections. You're basically just supposed to know where everything is.

I turn to look for a manager when I see some woman with nice fresh strawberries in her cart looking at the syrup.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I call out, wanting to know where she found them.

"Yes," She says, turning around to face me. It couldn't be... "Jacob?" She asks, eyes wide open.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, is that really you?" He says, grinning from ear to ear. I can't help it, I run to him and wrap him in a hug, my arms around his neck.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you again." I whisper to him.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me tighter against him. "It's good to see you too." He replies.

Pulling away, I stay facing him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since..."

"High School," he adds.

"Wow," I say looking down ashamed. "It's really been a while, hasn't it."

"Yeah," he whispers gently placing his thumb under my chin and tilting my head to face him, before pulling it back again.

"So, you didn't answer my question," I state awkwardly.

"Right," he says again, equally awkward. He claps his hands, "Well, I am working as a column writer for the town's newspaper."

"That's great," I say smiling, "You always were an amazing writer. What's your next column going to be about?"

He smiles to the ground before finally looking up at me. "My relationship,"

"You're in a relationship?!" I nearly shout, shocked. Last I remember Jake was always sleeping around.

He laughs "Well, don't be too surprised."

"I'm sorry, it's just - wow. You really have changed." I reply amazed. I always thought he would stay a ladies man.

"That's what a couple of years can do to you," He answers back sarcastically.

"So who's the lucky lady?" I ask, finally plucking up the courage to do so.

He looks at me amused. What did I do now?

"His name is Brad, Brad Clover." he states, big grin across his face.

WHAT?!

"Wait...but how is that...ARE YOU GAY?" The moment that slips from my lips, I slap my hand over my mouth. Instantly I regret blurting that out. "I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean to say it like that!"

"It's okay, you're always speaking before thinking." He laughs as I get increasingly embarrassed.

"It's just... Last I heard, you were sleeping around with half of New York. How did that change?" Again, I regret my words. There really is no way for me to word this well.

"I'm not gay, in a way. I'm bi." Oh... "Besides, Brad's my first boyfriend. It's not as though I've been with many guys."

"Wow," I say smiling in amazement. "I'm really happy for you. When's the wedding?" Crap, there I go again.

"For now, we're just planning on being engaged. Once the government accepts us, we'll be married that very day."

Aw.

"You guys must be really in love." I reply, pride making me smile.

"Yeah well, I mean we have our ups and downs. We're not a perfect couple, every day's a fight."

_**BUZZ! BUZZ!**_

* * *

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Renée Swan**

**Subject: Visit ME!**

**Edward gave us his house number when you guys were here. We've called for about hour and Edward says you're still out. You two HAVE to visit us again on New Year's. Your Dad is grilling hamburgers! So please come and bring some good food. The universe only knows what might come alive out of that grill on New Year's. TTYL**

**Mommy**

* * *

Who taught her what 'ttyl' means? I swear my mom is getting younger while I'm getting older.

Edward?... Oh shoot!

I turn back to Jacob apologetically. "I'm sorry Jake, I really have to go."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." he says.

"Okay, let me at least give you my number so we can meet up sometime. I'll be in town until the 2nd so call me so I can meet that fiancé of yours." I say, grabbing a pen out of my bag and writing my number on his hand.

"Sounds good," he says, pulling me into a warm good-bye hug.

"Oh, and Bella?" he calls just as I'm about to walk away.

"Yeah," I say, slowly turning back to him.

"Where did you find those strawberries?" He asks innocently. I can't help but smile.

I turn and point him to the aisle. "There, right next to the berries."

While running over, he turns his head and looks back to me. "You're a lifesaver."

* * *

**There it is Chapter 7. I really hope that you guys liked it.**

**I want to give a quick thanks to everyone who has continued to read this story, it means so much to me, you can't even imagine.**

**See you guys next week, On time.**

**- B**


	8. Chapter: Troubles Await

**Chapter 8 is up! I've been in a really good mood lately, so I figured I'd add a little more than usual. **

**Special thanks always to my beta lellabeth. **

**Also to UnderlinedSmile and nikitabella for their sweet reviews.**

**Thank you both so much!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

******************Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_Edward?... Oh shoot!_

_I turn back to Jacob apologetically. "I'm sorry Jake, I really have to go."_

_"It's fine, don't worry about it." he says._

_"Okay, let me at least give you my number so we can meet up sometime. I'll be in town until the 2nd so call me so I can meet that fiancé of yours." I say, grabbing a pen out of my bag and writing my number on his hand._

_"Sounds good," he says, pulling me into a warm good-bye hug._

_"Oh, and Bella?" he calls just as I'm about to walk away._

_"Yeah," I say, slowly turning back to him._

_"Where did you find those strawberries?" He asks innocently. I can't help but smile._

_I turn and point him to the aisle. "There, right next to the berries."_

_While running over, he turns his head and looks back to me. "You're a lifesaver."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Troubles Await**

**BPOV**

After getting all the groceries into the truck and thanking Jeff, the store manager, for all his help with putting away the cart, I drive out of the parking lot and make my way back to the house. Along the way I think about my encounter with Jacob. It's been so long since I've last seen him, years probably, but when we were talking it didn't feel like that. Sure, there were some awkward moments but it was okay. We still laughed and caught up, just like old times. If anything, it felt as though I had last seen him the day before. I can't believe I forgot that he still lived here! The last I heard about him was a few months back when Dad was bragging about finally getting a better car than him. To this day, I still laugh at that memory. I don't know why I kept pushing Dad away - it wasn't that he did anything wrong, but at the time I was so caught up in getting away from here, I didn't realize I would be leaving behind my parents. Maybe if I realized that sooner, I wouldn't have left, but there's no point in hoping for that now.

It's not that someone was pushing me to leave this town as much as I was just so tired of it. I always saw the same people every day. Everyone was nice - except for your everyday gossip queens. Nothing big ever came of this place, it was always so... simple. I agree that it is a perfect place to settle down in, but in my mind it's no place to explore. I wanted to travel the world; see Paris, go through London, maybe even get a Russian boyfriend. But I spent too much time dreaming and not enough thinking. I never once considered the cost. Once I realized that my parents wouldn't be able to pay for all that I began saving my pennies, but by then it was too late. The little money I did have bought me a train ticket to Jersey. I figured 'I'll just earn more money there rather sitting around in this place for much longer'. I went there, and was able to rent a small apartment for myself. Job searching was difficult, since I was not attending college but finally I spotted an opening as a waitress at the diner and jumped at the chance. I needed to be able to pay my rent and seeing as that was the only way I was going to do so, I jumped off my high horse and started working. It took a while but after about two years of saving I finally had enough to pay for a vacation to Florida. The only problem was that I couldn't take the time off work - there weren't that many workers, and if I took time off they'd be struggling. Jessica, my boss, told it to me straight: Florida or my job. I couldn't do that to my co-workers - Steve works long hours as it is, and he has a wife and children at home. Lucinda is a helpful woman trying to make ends meet, while taking care of her mother who had an early retirement due to an arm injury. I couldn't add to their workload. So instead when Jessica gave me the ultimatum, I calmly walked out of my boss's office biting my tongue. Ever heard of the saying 'Life's not fair'? Well it couldn't be truer for me. How did life's dreams come to this?

Since that day a year or so ago, the diner has hired five more people, making us a grand total of ten workers. Steve's wife wrote a book about life as a stay at home mom and while it's not a best-seller, it's doing well enough that they no longer live in debt and they're having a fourth child. Lucinda has done well too, so Jessica came to me two weeks ago saying that if I still wanted to take that vacation, she could give me 10 days off in January. I jumped on the offer and thanked her, then I bought the tickets just before coming here. My flight leaves at nighttime on January 5th and I couldn't be more excited.

My thoughts come to a halt when I find myself in Edward's driveway - I didn't even realize I was still driving. I check the time on my watch and see it's just after 10. Have I really been gone that long? The market is just around the corner. Wow, time flies.

Quickly, I hop out of the car and go to get the groceries when I see Edward already holding them in his hands with the boot up.

"How did you know I was-"

He smiles sheepishly, stopping my talking. "I saw you pull up and rushed out to help you," he says, taking the keys to the car and locking the door before walking away and leaving me stunned. I didn't even see him walk out of the house.

"I was already outside if you would have looked," He yells from the doorway, gesturing to the blanket laying on the grass. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes," he replies back, still standing by the doorway. "Now can you please come back inside? My arms are starting to hurt" he whines making room for me to enter the house.

Snapping out of my trance, I run to him and grab one of the bags. "Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes," I tell him, while grabbing the other bag and setting them on the table. "What do you think about chocolate-chip pancakes with sausages?" I ask innocently, while taking out my hair from under the apron ties. "

I think you should stay here forever," he jokes, helping me pull out all the ingredients. I can't help but smile and think 'So do I'.

Once the pancakes are ready Edward dives right into them, covering his face in syrup and strawberries.

"I'm guessing you liked them?" I laugh, taking both of our plates to the sink.

"Loved them," he replies, humorously causing me to laugh. He grabs the rest of the cups and utensils, bringing them to the sink and helping me clean; him washing and me drying. It goes peacefully until the water bounces off the plate and onto my shirt, causing Edward to look at me with a shocked expression.

"I am so sorry Bella," he says slowly and carefully as though I'm about to blow up on him. "It bounced off the plate, I swear," he explains, dropping the spray to lift his hands up in defense. Normally I would have laughed, but my giggle was stopped short by the shock of the cold water that sprays all over Edward and me.

We bend over quickly to pick the hose up, instead slipping over the water on the floor. The spray is going all over the place and soaking everything.

"Turn off the sink!" Edward yells at me, trying to catch the spray. I turn back towards the corner and lean over to turn the knob. It takes three tries but finally the water stops and the shower of water raining down stops.

The room is quiet after that, me leaning against the counter and Edward with his knee on the spray. Both of us just sit there, the only sound coming from the water dripping off our clothes. After a minute we both turn to each other and start laughing like mad men. We finally collapse with our heads next to each other staring at the ceiling and taking in the moment.

"If you could be one place forever, where would you be?" He sighs, shifting over so that he's facing me.

"Home," I tell him without hesitation. "And that could be just about anywhere."

He smiles as though he's pleased by my answer.

"Where's yours?" I ask him a moment later.

"Where's my what?" He asks, turning back to me.

"Where's your place?" I ask him more directly.

"Oh," he whispers before turning back to the ceiling. "Mine is... here."

I turn towards him, sending him a confused look. "Here as in New York? Or here as in this house?"

"Just here," he states, smiling.

* * *

**BrPOV**

Its 11 o'clock when Jacob's car pulls up outside. Looking in the mirror quickly I fix up my hair and move to stand in front of the door with my hands on my hips.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jacob yells, opening the door.

"Jacob Black-Clover! How could you-" I stop half way through my shouting when I see what he's holding. In one hand he has my favorite flowers, purple lilies and in the other is groceries. While the bag isn't exactly clear, peeking out of the top is a pack of strawberries and some chocolate. "-bring me such lovely things." I finish, smiling joyfully as I grab the bag to bring in the kitchen.

"It was nothing, really." he states, shrugging off my excitement and following me into the kitchen still holding my flowers.

"But it is! You haven't brought me home anything since we first starting dating," I tell him, walking over to stand closer. "It really does mean a lot to me."

"It was just to show you that I'm sorry about our fighting lately. I don't like you mad." He explains, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I know," I say, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. I grab one of his hands and bring it up so that he can see ours together. "But times like these make it all worth it."

He smiles gently, never taking his eyes off our intertwined fingers.

"Now, hand me over my flowers!" I laugh, reaching for them. Just as he hands them to me I see a dark smudge on his hand. "Wait, what's that?" I ask before letting go of his hand and grabbing the other one in front of me. It's writing, and I fume as I see '1 (234) 567-8910 Bella's cell. Call me!' across his skin. Instantly I drop his hand along with the flowers and back away, my eyes becoming foggy.

"How could you?" I whisper, deathly quiet.

Understanding what I saw, Jacob's eyes grow wide and the smile is quickly wiped off his face.

"Baby, it's not what you think." he tries to tell me calmly, taking small steps towards me.

"And what exactly am I thinking Jacob?" I ask him harshly.

"She's just a friend,"

"That's what they all say! She's just a friend; it didn't mean anything. Tell me, did you tell this friend you were gay?!" I scream, feeling as if steam is coming from my ears.

"I... I- I told her I was bi,"

"YOU TOLD HER YOU'RE WHAT?!" I yell, not caring who hears me. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER YOU WERE BI?!"

"Because maybe I am," he states firmly. "And I didn't cheat on you either."

After hearing his reassurance I calm slightly but my anger is still there. "Honey, what would make you reconsider your sexuality?" I ask him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm still attracted to women, Brad."

Shocked, I pull a chair out from the table and sit down, hearing his words replay in my head. "Could it be because of your past? Because of how you were?" I whisper.

"Maybe," he says, coming over to me and taking a seat. "I mean I've been going to the bar lately, and the dancers there-"

"You still go to the bar?" I ask, feeling the fire in me rise up again. "You've been watching those dancers?" I ask, disgusted. I stand up and shake my head. "I can't believe this. WHEN I'M HOME CRYING MY EYES OUT FOR YOU, YOU'RE AT THE BAR GETTING A GETTING A GOOD DANCE WITH THOSE, THOSE-" I can't even say it, instead grabbing my coat and keys.

"Hey, hey!" he screams, taking my coat from me just as I open the car door. "What are you doing?" he asks with fear in his voice.

"The same thing you're always doing, leaving." I tell him, and with that I yank my coat from hands, slam the car door shut, and speed out of the drive way.

I'm done with this.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

_**- B**_


	9. Chapter: Reasonings

**Chapter 9 is up! Hope everyone likes it.**

**Special thanks always to lellabeth for everything she's done.**

**Also to UnderlinedSmile and nikitabella for their amazing reviews.**

**So... Read on.**

**Ps. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me':_

_"You still go to the bar?" I ask, feeling the fire in me rise up again. "You've been watching those dancers?" I ask, disgusted. I stand up and shake my head. "I can't believe this. WHEN I'M HOME CRYING MY EYES OUT FOR YOU, YOU'RE AT THE BAR GETTING A GETTING A GOOD DANCE WITH THOSE, THOSE-" I can't even say it, instead grabbing my coat and keys._

_"Hey, hey!" he screams, taking my coat from me just as I open the car door. "What are you doing?" he asks with fear in his voice._

_"The same thing you're always doing, leaving." I tell him, and with that I yank my coat from hands, slam the car door shut, and speed out of the drive way._

_I'm done with this._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reasonings**

**EPOV**

Silence.

That's all I or anyone else in the room could hear. It wasn't an awkward silence as it usually was, instead it was comfortable; almost peaceful, just staring up at the ceiling without a care in the world... until I hear Bella give a deep sigh to my right.

"I'm hungry," she complains, causing me to laugh.

"Didn't we just eat about an hour ago?" I question amusedly.

"Aren't guys always supposed to be hungry?"

I snort, "Hey, I'm not the one complaining. I'm good with an early lunch."

"Great, so what do you want?" She asks, getting up from her original spot on the floor and heading towards the kitchen. I lean up on one elbow and turn to her.

"You decide, I already chose on breakfast."

"No, you didn't." She answers, rolling her eyes. "I basically threw the choice at you."

Getting up from the floor, I head to the door to grab her apron. "Well, it was still a great choice and I'm sure you'll know just what to make." I tell her, chucking her apron at her. I can't help but laugh when she refuses to catch it and it lands on her head.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," she says, sounding annoyed at my laughing - which of course only makes me laugh harder, causing her to growl and point a wooden spoon at me.

I hold up my hands in defense and slowly back away. "Hey now!"

"I'd be careful what you do Masen, we could always have liver and onions for lunch."

I guess my disgusted face shows my thoughts well enough, because she smiles and pulls out the spaghetti. "Spaghetti and meat sauce?"

Once the spaghetti is done, I set the table while Bella dishes up. We sit in the kitchen, with the news on the TV as background sound. Neither of us pay any attention to it, though - I'm too busy devouring my food while Bella neatly swirls hers.

Once I'm half way through my second plate, I look up to see Bella staring off at her food. I reach over to grab her hand, urging her to tell me what's wrong.

She exhales and starts playing with my fingers as she thinks of the right words to say.

"Bella, what wrong?" I ask her, staring at the way our hands are moving.

She sighs and stops her movement so that we're palm to palm.

"Just thinking... about life in general."

"What exactly?"

"Edward, have you ever had a goal... A wish that you want to complete before anything else?" she asks, finally look up at me as she waits for my answer.

"Of course I did. Before I settled down in my career, my friends and I went to a Super Bowl game. We didn't care who was playing, but we knew we wanted to go. When we did it was the best day ever - no matter how much money we spent, none of us could regret it." I tell her, the memory still causing me to smile. "Why?" I ask her, wondering why she's bringing this up.

"I've just been thinking of mine. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't want to back out. But it's not how I thought it would be. I settled for the best option. What happens when it's done? What then?" she questions, and from one look in her eyes I can see the sadness this brings her.

"Then, you go back to work. Just because you've reached one goal doesn't mean you can't think of another."

"But what if there isn't another one?!" She breathes out, taking her hand from mine and wrapping her arms around herself. "What if I ruined any chance of there ever being another dream?! I work as a waitress in a dinner. I didn't go to college because I wanted to get out of this town. All my goals were related to leaving, and now that I've left I'm regretting it. I don't have anything in Jersey except my crappy apartment! I'm so alone, and I hate it." She says through her cries, lowering her face into her hands.

Slowly, so as not to frighten her, I get out of my chair and walk to her side. I move her until she faces me and squat down, bringing myself eye level with her. Gently I tug on her arms, attempting to remove them from her face. She finally relents and rests her hands on her lap, looking towards me.

"Then why don't you just move back here if it's so bad? You said so yourself, you regret moving away in the first place." I tell her, silently hoping she'll choose to move back. Things have been so much better with her here.

"I can't do that, Edward." She tells me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why not?" I ask her, smiling. "What's your big goal anyway?"

She tilts her head to the side. "I want to travel," she tells me.

"That's great!" I tell her, "Where do you plan on going? How long will you be gone?"

"Florida, Miami. My boss says she can give me two weeks off so I already bought a ticket there." She explains, seeming confused as to why I'm asking.

"Don't you see?" I ask, shaking her hands softly in mine. "You'll only be gone for two weeks. Like you said after that you come right back. That's your chance! It's the perfect opportunity to move back - your dad and I could help."

"Even if I do consider moving back, the only thing that will be accomplished is moving out of my apartment. I don't want to live here Edward." She tells me, looking at me straight in the eyes as I try to hold back the hurt from hearing that.

"But... You just said you regretted leaving."

"I regret not thinking over everything before I left and I regret the timing, but I don't regret leaving." She says, twisting the knife she's stabbed me with.

"What's so bad about here? You have family, friends, you have people who actually care about you. What more could you possibly want?"

"And everything is the same! I've been here for eighteen years of my life and in that time nothing has changed. It's the same, every day. What fun is there when things are the same?!"

"And what fun is there where everything changes and you're not happy?" I say. Once the words leave my mouth I instantly regret them.

She sighs, looking down. I see a small tear fall from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I say while grabbing one of her hands and rubbing circles on it with my thumb.

"No, you're right." She stutters, using her free hand to wipe away her fallen tears. "I'm not happy."

I reach over towards her, placing a small kiss on her hands. Her eyes widen in shock, but then a slight smile plays on her lips. "Then move back."

Her face glows at the thought, until sadness overwhelms it. "Where would I live? What about work?"

"You can live here for a while, and my restaurant is always looking for help. You could work as waitress there but you would get paid more than at the diner." I tell her, insistent.

Slowly her sadness fades, though it still lurks faintly in her eyes. "I can't work for you Edward. It would be wrong after everything."

I sigh, knowing she's right. "Jasper, Alice's new husband, has been looking for an accountant at his new business. It's only a short bus trip away and the pay is good."

"But I don't have degree."

"It's okay, you wouldn't need one. Jasper went two years without graduating. I'm sure they'll still let you work there."

"That's not always true-"

"In this case it is," I tell her sternly, watching as more tears start falling down her face.

She looks out of the window, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "You know, I've worked so hard to get out of here. I feel like a failure just running back."

I grab her elbows, holding her before she can move away. "Bella, look at me," I beg. After a moment she does. "You. Are. Not. A Failure. Who told you that?"

"No one had to! It's obvious. I've worked for nearly six years as a waitress and what have I earned? A two-week trip to Florida. I haven't even started my life yet." she says, crying.

"Bella, just because it didn't end the way you wanted doesn't mean you've messed up everything. You're twenty-four years old, you have your whole life ahead of you. You won't be alone. Everyone, including me, is going to help you through this."

She sniffles, blinking rapidly to stop her tears. "I almost feel bad about still going on the trip,"

"Don't feel bad," I tell her smiling. "You deserve this vacation."

Her face breaks into a giant smile before she throws herself into my arms, wrapping hers around my neck. The force and my shock at her embrace send us tumbling to the floor, but neither of us break away. She turns her face towards mine and lays a sweet, friendly kiss on my cheek. "Thank you...for everything." She tells me, and I can't help but smile at her.

After a few more moments we both get up from the floor just in time to hear a phone ringing from the other room.

"That must be my phone," Bella says, smiling at me apologetically before going to answer it.

* * *

**JPOV**

Brad hasn't come back yet. I don't know if it's been minutes or hours since he's been gone, but all I can do is stare at the table wondering if this is what it's like for him waiting for me to come home. I don't know how much more of this I can take, not knowing where he is or if he's coming back.

I'm slowly beginning to lose my mind.

Without looking away from the table, I reach over towards my phone and punch in the numbers. I can't call Brad again - it would the seventh time and he'll think I'm crazy, so instead I call someone else.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I ask, "I need your help."

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it!**

**I love to read what people thought about the story sooo**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**- _B_**


	10. Chapter: In a Rush to Help

**WE MADE IT! Double Digits! Chapter 10 is up! Hope everyone likes it.**

**Special thanks always to my beta lellabeth**

**Also thanks to Jade-Queen of Fantasy for her really sweet review!**

**I've read your stories Jade, you're an amazing writer. Don't belittle yourself :)**

******P********s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously of 'You Found Me'_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take, not knowing where he is or if he's coming back._

_I'm slowly beginning to lose my mind._

_Without looking away from the table, I reach over towards my phone and punch in the numbers. I can't call Brad again - it would the seventh time and he'll think I'm crazy, so instead I call someone else._

_"Hello?"_

_"Bella?" I ask, "I need your help."_

* * *

**Chapter 10: In a Rush to Help**

**Third Person's POV**

Edward watches curiously at Bella, when she answers the phone. He walks forward to listen in, but is stopped by Bella's death glare.

"Hello?" She asks into the phone.

"Bella," answers a male voice from the other end. While the voice sounds familiar, she can't seem to put a face to it.

"I'm sorry, but who is it?"

"Bella," the voice breaths again. "It's me, Jacob." He answered sounding so heartbroken that tears start to fill her eyes as she hears him speak. Shock also fills through, she didn't think he would actually call.

"Jacob?...what's wrong? Are you okay?" Bella asks frantically. Edward's eyes widen at the sound of his name, and a look of fear passes through his face.

"He...He left...I don't know for how long...or if he's coming back. I'm freaking out over here Bella!" Jacob stutters.

"Hey, relax." Bella says trying to calm down her friend. Still, heavy breaths could be heard. "Calm down sweetie," At this Edward's eyebrows raise, he goes to approach her but stops himself.

Once the heavy breathes calmed down, all that could be heard was silent heaving, as though the person was crying. To this Bella gripped the phone closer.

"Jacob, who left?"

* * *

**BPOV**

I would be blind if I couldn't see Edward from the corner of my eye. The expression on his face made me want to laugh. But then I would hear Jacob and know that it wasn't the time. It feels good knowing Edward was stressing over me talking sweet to someone else. I wonder if he knows Jacob. Maybe he's heard of him, I'll have to ask him later.

I can't help but believe that Edward is jealous. Maybe it's just me, but I swear I see a little green monster coming out of him.

And no I do not mean a boggier.

* * *

**EPOV**

Okay, if I were to be 100% serious I could have sworn I heard Bella talking on the phone with _Jacob_.

Correction, STILL TALKING on the phone with Jacob.

But you know what who cares.

Who cares if he's the biggest man whore in town? Bella probably doesn't.

Who cares if he breaks her heart? Ok, I might but that's irrelevant.

Whatever, I'm not jealous. So what if they exchanged numbers. They could be just friends.

Or they could be dating.

You know, what can I do if they are? I'm Bella's friend I don't own her, she isn't mine.

Therefore I am not jealous.

...

Who the hell am I kidding?

I'm jealous.

* * *

**JPOV**

The more Bella tries to calm me down the more worried I get. It's been at least thirty minutes Brad's been gone.

...Brad...

Call me pathetic, call me a whim but when you pushed your partner into leaving you you'll know what it's like.

It's hell.

You don't know when they are coming back. If they're coming back. And it kills you. It's killing me. Is it killing him?

In more ways than one I want to blame Bella. She WAS the reason the fight even started to begin with. Yet at the same time I can't blame her. She wasn't the one to force me into going to stripper bars. She didn't make me get drunk, go smoke cigars. She wasn't the reason I paid for lap dances. That was all me. Stupid, idiotic, selfish me. Looking back at those days now, I can't help but wonder. Did I ever think I was going to get caught. Or did I just not care?

"Jake, are you still there?" Bella cautiously asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I whisper, checking through the voicemail again to see if he's called.

"Jake, listen to me please?" She begs.

Signing in defeat, I stop and walk to the couch sitting down. "I'm listening,"

"I can't do this over the phone," she admits.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place? Hell, I shouldn't have even called you at all-"

"That's not what I meant," she tells me cutting me off. "Look, can we meet at a dinner or something? I'm not good at comforting people over the phone."

"Who says I need any _comforting_?"

"Jake, you'll feel a lot better if someone's actually there _with_ you."

I huff, knowing she's right. "Alright, where do you want to meet at?"

* * *

**EPOV**

After the call finally ends, Bella leans against the table looking as though she's trying to calm down.

Quickly, I approach her. "What happened?"

After a few moments of ignoring me, she finally turns and looks at me with upset eyes. "That was Jacob Black on the phone."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." I answer, nodding my head. "What happened with him?"

"He didn't tell me exactly, but I think his fiancé left him." she tells me, sadness written clearly all over her face. I wouldn't have pegged Jacob to be thinking about marriage with a woman - he's more the type to pick one up at a bar for the night.

"He's engaged?!" I ask, shocked.

"Let's hope he still is. Look, I have to go meet him. I'm sorry I'm leaving you with this mess." she tells me as she gets up and reaches for her coat.

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm coming with you." I say, quickly grabbing my keys from the counter and sliding my coat on.

"Edward," she says in a warning tone.

I ignore her and head to the car but she hangs back, causing me to become frustrated. I look back at her when I get to the door frame. "Are you coming or what?"

* * *

**BPOV**

It only takes us a few minutes to get to Bernie's Dinner where I told Jake to meet me. Along the way, I explain the situation to Edward - or at least what I know about it. I tell him about how I ran into Jacob at the market earlier that day; how Jacob seemed to have turned his life around, how much happier he seemed.

I deliberately leave out the part about Brad's gender. When the question of who Jake's dating came up, I put it off by changing the conversation to something else. I don't feel right being the one to tell ANYONE about that. That isn't my change in life, it's someone else's and I have no right to say anything about it; at least that's what I believe.

Throughout the whole ride to the diner, I worry about Edward being there. I worry that Jacob will be mad at me for bringing him, I worry that he and Jake weren't ever close, so I don't know if this is something Jake would want to share with him. Despite my anxiety, I am a little glad that Edward is coming with me - in honesty, I was a little nervous about coming here by myself. It's not that I'm scared of Jake, not at all, but it's been a long time and I don't want anything to get too awkward. It barely makes sense to me, so I don't bother trying to explain it to Edward.

Once we pull up to the old diner, I notice a car that looks exactly like the one Jake built way back when. I jump out of the car excitedly and hurry into the diner, Edward hot on my heels trying to keep up.

As soon as we get to the door I swing it open, almost hitting Edward, and dash into the building. Jacob's sitting on a little table for two in the corner. He takes one look behind me before a small smile appears on his face.

"You didn't tell me about Edward," he teases. Realizing what he means, I look back at Edward who's laughing.

"Edward, you remember Jake." I introduce him, taking Edward's hand and guiding him to sit down in the free chair while I go grab another.

"I can't say we really talked much back then," Jake tells him looking down. "It's good to see you're well at least."

"Thank you," he answers back sadly, just as I finally sit down.

"So... um... I'm guessing Bella told you," he asks, making questioning gestures with his hands. Trying to avoid having to watch his reaction, I steal Jacob's coffee and attempt to drown it down in one gulp. I'm going to need plenty more where this came from.

Edward laughs quietly to himself, looking away briefly. "Yeah, she didn't say it directly, but I'm guessing you're gay?"

As soon as I hear his answer, I spit out the coffee from my mouth and spray both Edward and Jacob's faces with it. My eyes go wide in shock as I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I say, frantically reaching behind me to the other table to get some napkins.

"It wouldn't be the first time, probably won't be the last." Jake replies, wiping his face with his hands. When's he's done, he turns back to Edward who's wiping his own face. "How did you guess?" he asks, clearly interested.

Edward fiddles with his fingers awkwardly, resolutely staring at them rather than looking up. "I know Brad."

Instantly, Jacob and I both shoot up right out of our seats. "YOU KNOW BRAD?!"

"Yeah, he lived on the same block as me growing up. I know he's gay and I know he hooked up with you a while ago. I just didn't know you guys were all that serious." he admits.

Jake sighs as he sits back down, "I don't think we're together anymore."

Reaching over, I grasp his arm, softly rubbing it and trying to calm him down. "What happened Jake?"

He looks at me, eyes wet with tears that threaten to spill over. "I messed up, Bella," He cries, resting his head on his hand. "And I don't think I can fix it this time. I lied to him. I practically cheated on him in every way. I lied to him about my sexuality. All he knows about me is a lie, and it's my all my fault." Jacob can't hold back his tears any longer, sobbing into my shoulder.

Giving him a few minutes to relax, I keep rubbing his back while turning to look at Edward. The expression on his face shocks me - understanding, compassion, and sadness. He's not choosing sides based on who he's friends with; he's not choosing at all. He's helping, and that's what making me open my heart wider for him. He understands and is willing to listen, and that's something you find don't find much of anymore. I send him a thankful smile which he eagerly returns.

I think that's the moment when it finally hits me. Edward can't just be a friend to me. I care about him more than that.

I want more than that.

* * *

**There's Chapter 10. Sorry it was kind of boring but this is just a starting point for Chapter 11. **

**You'll see ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW!**

**- _B_**


	11. Chapter: Beginning with Problems

**Chapter 11 is up! Hope you guys like it cause this is going to set off the whole story.**

**Special thanks always to my beta lellabeth**

**Also to nikitabella for posting such an awesome review. **

**See you guys at the bottom!**

**********P********s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

___Previously of 'You Found Me'_

_Giving him a few minutes to relax, I keep rubbing his back while turning to look at Edward. The expression on his face shocks me - understanding, compassion, and sadness. He's not choosing sides based on who he's friends with; he's not choosing at all. He's helping, and that's what making me open my heart wider for him. He understands and is willing to listen, and that's something you find don't find much of anymore. I send him a thankful smile which he eagerly returns._

_I think that's the moment when it finally hits me. Edward can't just be a friend to me. I care about him more than that._

_I want more than that._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beginning with Problems**

**JPOV**

It takes me a while to finally get back to the house - partially because the drive is so long; mostly because I'm scared to find it empty. My mind keeps telling me he's not going to be there, that he's probably staying at Quil's until he finds a better place to stay.

The thought angers me. He shouldn't HAVE to be staying anywhere else.

Without even noticing I'm home yet, I pull up to the driveway. I look closely at the house, hoping to find some lights on.

Of course, there are none and I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I lean my head on the steering wheel, letting everything soak in.

I did this. I brought it upon myself.

Sighing, I pull myself together and get out of the car, heading towards the doorway. There's no point in locking the car, no-one lives out here.

Just as I reach towards the door knob, the door swings open and a very worried-looking Brad throws himself at me, nearly sobbing into my neck.

"Oh thank god! You're alright." He mumbles into my skin, never letting his death grip around me loosen.

"B.. Brad?" I stutter, shocked and surprised. Before another word can leave my mouth, he crashes his lips to mine and kisses me deeply.

"I should have looked more closely. I'm sorry." He whispers, kissing me all over my face. By the tone of his voice it's obvious he isn't talking about earlier. After a few more moments, he pulls away but keeps hold of my face in his hands. I watch him closely, waiting for him to continue. "Someone came by to house. I had just gotten home, and I guess they saw me pull up because they were waiting in their car just across the street. He came over, said he wanted to talk to you. I told him you were out, and that he it was so important he could call you. He just stared at me and gave me a package, said to tell you you need to pay up... soon. I didn't know he meant, so I opened the package. Inside were picture of you and some girl at the market. I think they're of Bella." He cried, guilt clearly evident in his voice.

He's barely stopped talking before I feel a growl building in my chest. I know who it was.

* * *

**BPOV**

The ride back was very similar to the ride there - we drove in Edward's Mercedes; me in the passenger's seat playing with his free hand while he tapped to the beat of some song on the wheel. I smile to myself, loving this little routine we've made for ourselves.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

Trying to hide my face to keep him from seeing my blush, I clamber to come up with a lie to tell him.

"I just love the way we are," I whisper. As soon as I say it, I want to slap my hand over my mouth. So much for lying.

He looks over towards me, seeming confused. "You love the way we are?"

I sigh, wanting to bury my face in my hands and die in a hole. Now I have to tell him. "What I mean is I love the way we interact, how we talk and laugh. How the only movie in your cabinet is 'Iron Man' and I don't think I can ever get bored of it. How we act like we're five together and I've never been more happy. How at my parent's where I'm usually bored, I've never had more fun. It feels natural with you; everything does. You're my best friend."

He smiles and it looks like he's happy, yet he seems sad. With his free hand, the one I was playing with, he pulls away from me. Before I can try to get it back, he reaches for my hand, grabs it, and squeezes it tightly. "You're my best friend too,"

I smile, glad he feels somewhat the same way for me as I do toward him. I try telling myself it's enough; that I can live with that... but I know I can't. Why am I letting myself act like this? I'm letting him cloud my mind. Everything in me seems to revolve around him when just a few days ago I wanted nothing to do with this town or this life and yet now I'm considering living here. I've only really known him for about two days - how is that even possible? It feels like longer.

The more I think about it, the more I realize I actually want to move out here. Maybe it's not as bad as I thought... God, what is this man doing to me?

We get to the house, and neither of us make a move to get out of the car. Edward keeps looking straight ahead, making me worried. I start moving to unbuckle my seat belt when an idea pops into my head. I turn to Edward.

It's now or never.

"Edward, I-"

Before I can even get another word out, Edwards hands are on my face. Not wasting any time, he crashes his lips onto mine and kisses me deeply.

I sit there shocked as Edward continues to kiss me. After a few moments of me sitting there shocked, Edward's eyelashes flutter across my cheek and cause me to open my eyes. He's still kissing me, but now it's with wide-open, sorrowful eyes. He moves to pull away and that's when it hits me - I'm not kissing him back. Before he can lean too far away, I reach over and grab his neck, starting to kiss him back. He moans in surprise but didn't waste time, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. Being kissed has never felt so good. There was no awkwardness, just... I can't even describe it. It's the best feeling.

After a few minutes we both pull away, touching foreheads and trying to catch our breaths. Edward looks up at me smiling. "What were you trying to say before?" He asks, breathing hard.

I laugh as I remember. "It doesn't even matter anymore," I tell him, getting out of the car and racing him to the front door.

That night we fall asleep watching 'Iron Man' again - but this time I'm not shocked to wake up in his arms. Sure, the popcorn scattered everywhere didn't make it overly comfortable but it was one of the best sleeps I've had in years.

* * *

**There it is! I hope everyone liked it!**

**Sorry it took so long with this chapter.**

**Just in case anyone was wondering, yes there will also be another chapter on Sunday/Monday. **

**Be ready!**

**Happy late Easter!**

**Remember to Review!**

**- _B_**


	12. Chapter: Unknowing

**Chapter 12! Hope you guys like it!**

**Special thanks always to my amazing beta lellabeth**

**Also thanks to UnderlinedSmile for her awesome review.**

**P.s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_  
_**

* * *

_Perviously on 'You Found Me'_

_After a few minutes we both pull away, touching foreheads and trying to catch our breaths. Edward looks up at me smiling. "What were you trying to say before?" He asks, breathing hard._

_I laugh as I remember. "It doesn't even matter anymore," I tell him, getting out of the car and racing him to the front door._

_That night we fall asleep watching 'Iron Man' again - but this time I'm not shocked to wake up in his arms. Sure, the popcorn scattered everywhere didn't make it overly comfortable but it was one of the best sleeps I've had in years._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Unknowing**

**JPOV**

"You need to tell me exactly what happened."

"I just did!"

"Then what else was there? What did he look like?!" I practically screamed at him. I need to know if its George.

"He..I" He started stuttering. I wasn't having any of it, instead pushing him against the closed door.

"What?!"

"I didn't get a good look at him. He was wearing dark shades and a black hat."

"DID YOU SEE ANYTHING AT ALL?!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" He screams, pushing me so I fall onto my back; him standing over me. "I will happily tell you everything I know but treat me like that again... And that's it." He threatens, still towering over me.

I make a move to stand up, but the death glare he gives me makes me quickly sit back down.

"You want to know so badly?" He asks, looking down at me. "Here it is. The man was pale, but he still had color to him. From what I saw I believe he has a 'L' shape birthmark on his right hand. He was tall, taller than me but not by much. I didn't see his hair but he had a short mustache that was red so I'm guessing that's his hair color. I can't think of anything else but he had an Italian ascent. That's all I know." He huffs, leaning against the wall.

I took the opportunity to stand up so I was near Brad. He doesn't move away, so I take it as a sign I can move closer. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act that way." I whisper, trying to soak in his scent.

He pushes me off, keeping his hands on my shirt. "Do you know this man?" He whispers, staring into my eyes and sounding frightened.

"I think so..."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Who is he then? What business does he have with Bella?" By the way Brad spit her name, it was evident that he still wasn't okay with her.

"It's not Bella he has problems with."

"Obviously!"

"It... I.."

"JACOB, WHO IS THIS GUY?!" He yells, grabbing my face. His face shows fear and sadness, but mostly he looks determined.

"My... my father's drug dealer."

"What?..."

* * *

**BPOV**

I can't tell you how long I laid there on the couch - mostly because I don't know how long myself, but it's been a while.

Edward hasn't woken up yet, not that I blame him. We were out late.

I laid there thinking about everything; how different everything is. I smile thinking about last night - the kiss or kisses we shared, how happy it made me, how happy he makes me. Maybe this town isn't so bad.

I start trying to wake him up. First by whispering to him, but when he doesn't listen I try shaking him and he just keeps on snoring. It's clear he's not a morning person. Frustrated, I try tickling him. He tries holding it in, his face turning red with the effort, but clearly my tickling skills are too great because not long after he cracks up laughing. He rolls over to try and get away from me - only to fall off the side of the couch and pull me with him.

Groggily, he brings up one of his hands to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "You know, you could have just kissed me awake." He teases.

I laugh, getting up. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Well," he sighs, finally standing up on his feet. "If I remember correctly, you had a lot of fun kissing me yesterday." He tells me, following me into the kitchen.

I turn my face away, trying to keep from him seeing the smile there. "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." He teases, standing behind me by the counter. "But you know," he whispers into my neck as he wraps his arms around my waist, his cold breath making me shiver. "If you don't like kissing me," he says, placing kisses up my neck until he reaches my cheek, then turning me around and making me face him. Slowly, he leans his head towards me, placing his lips just centimeters away from mine. "We could always stop." he whispers, pressing kisses everywhere on my face except my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed the back of his hair and crashed his lips onto mine. Easily, he melted and I quickly pulled away tapping his cheek sweetly. "Nice try," I said to his shocked face.

After breakfast, which took forever because Edward kept eating like he was filling a black hole, we decided to go visit my parents again - and by we decided, I mean my Mom did. Before we could even clear the table, she started calling my phone like crazy, crying about how we never see her anymore and now we're pulling in their driveway, while my Dad's trying to restrain my her from rushing towards us.

"My baby!" She calls, finally loose from my fathers arms and running towards me. Quickly, trying to protect myself, I huddle behind Edward gripping his shoulders.

Obvious to the fact that I wasn't moving my mother simply stood there with her arms crossed glaring at Edward. By this time, my dearest father decides to grace us with his presence and laughter. He walks over to Ma, grabbing hold of her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Relax.." My father laughs, watching the both of us. "Edward, always a pleasure." He winks as he offers his hand.

"Likewise," Edward replies, shaking his hand.

"Come on in you two." My mother cheerfully says and practically hopping towards the door. Who gave her coffee?

Just as we're about to walk in, my dad stops us by placing a hand on Edward's chest. "You two would tell us if there... um.. If you were pregnant right?"

"DAD!" I nearly choke, while Edward's eyes go wide in shock.

"Charlie.. She's only been here for three days." Edward chokes out, trying to catch hold of himself.

"I'm only asking to be sure. Renee and I only knew each other for two days before Bella-"

"OKAY Dad, why don't we just go inside?!" I suggest, glaring at him. Finally sensing what I'm telling him, he walks inside - leaving Edward and I alone.

"Is he always like that?"Edward whispers to me, as we head into the house.

"Why do you think I rarely dated?"

* * *

**There you have it! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

_**- B**_


	13. Chapter: Who Knows?

**Chapter 13! Get to reading folks ;)**

**Special thanks always to my truely amazing beta lellabeth**

**Also thanks to nikitabella for her awesome review.**

**P.s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Perviously on 'You Found Me'_

_"It's not Bella he has problems with."_

_"Obviously!"_

_"It... I.."_

_"JACOB, WHO IS THIS GUY?!" He yells, grabbing my face. His face shows fear and sadness, but mostly he looks determined._

_"My... my father's drug dealer."_

_"What?..."_

* * *

*********IMPORTANT NOTE**********

**IT WILL BE WISE OF YOU TO PLAY THE FOLLOWING SONG WHILE READING THE DIALOGUE I ADDED TO IT.**

**SETS YOU MORE INTO HIS MOOD AND THE SONG CAN EASILY BE FOUND ON YOUTUBE. YOU'LL FIND THE NAME OF THE SONG AS YOU READ ON**

** I'LL TELL YOU MORE ABOUT THE BAND AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Who knows?**

**JPOV**

"I swear to you Jacob Pablo Black you better tell me everything now or theres going to be trouble!" Crap, he used the three names.

"Ok... I'll start from the top," I say, hesitating and thinking about my next words.

"And the top begins...?" Brad impatiently hisses, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"My father is a complex man. He did very complicated things that will affect my- our future generations." I whispered, fearing to watch his face. "He is an incredibly good actor; I'm surprised he's not on Broadway. The way acted as though he loved me and my mother... and that went on for most of my life. He was fine when I was growing up, if anything he was an amazing father. Life was pretty damn close to prefect. He married my mother at 25 and had me at 27. My father was a hard worker but he always made an effort to come home in time for dinner. We weren't wealthy, but we weren't struggling. He always took us to the park on Saturday mornings - that was our thing, a hot dog and then a small walk. He played catch with me, tutored me, and did everything a father would do and more. I graduated with amazing grades but not enough that the college I was accepted to would give me a scholarship. But that didn't bother me, in my mind I got accepted. I could actually go. My father insisted on paying the school for me, but I wouldn't let him. I truly felt I had to do this on my own. I knew I had the inheritance that was given to me by my father's father. It was rather large and could help me pay for my first couple of years. When I told my father this, he tried harder to convince me to let him pay. I should have guessed it then," I laugh humorlessly. "I was too naive. I mean the signs were there! Anyway, I went to the bank..." I turn to Brad and see sadness and foreboding all over his face. I sigh, not wanting to continue.

He releases a heavy breath, relaxing his shoulders and holding a hand out towards me. "You don't have to continue right now. Let's just take a break." I nod and follow him to the living room as he turns on the sports network. For the next hour or so, we just sit silently watching the screen; neither of us knowing what to do. I watch unfazed as one of my favorite basketball teams wins a game. Final shot just before the buzzer, and I don't even cheer.

I'm just blank. Inside and out.

I can't take this anymore, the silence and loneliness even though there are two people in the room. I walk towards the bedroom motioning to Brad not to follow. I need this time.

The quiet was killing me so I head over to the radio and turn it on, not caring what song came on. Fittingly, it's Demons by Imagine Dragons.

I stand there leaning against the dresser, just listening to the lyrics.

I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

Almost instantly after listening to those lyrics I thought of Brad.

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

I lay on the bed, letting the lyrics sink into me.

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I feel the tears welling up even as I try to fight them back.

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I lay there crying, thinking about my 'demons'. The sound of my tears overpowers that of the music, and by the time I calm the song is ending.

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

I listen closely, breathing in every word. Do I need to let him go?

Your eyes they shine so bright

I want to save their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I don't remember what happened after it ended, only the crying. Not long after, I hear the radio turn off and feel Brad get into bed. He leans over me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me until I'm facing him.

"Sh..." He whispers as I sob into his neck. "Look at me," He pleads, trying to tilt my head up. I shake my head and bury it further into the crook of his neck. "Why not?" He whispers, confused.

"It's dark inside."

"What do you mean?" He asks, pulling away slightly to look at me but still I keep my eyes closed, not wanting him to see.

"It's where my demons hide."

* * *

**BPOV**

Spending time at my parents' house wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. There were a few VERY embarrassing moments here and there, but I actually had a lot of fun. What surprised me the most was that Edward enjoyed himself there too. It didn't feel like I had dragged him there, he and my dad got along so well that you could mistake them for brothers... if my Dad wasn't old enough to be his father. Dinner wasn't even that bad. My mother and I cooked steak while the guys pulled out folding tables. Together we all placed bets on which football team we thought would win and though me and my mom were clueless as to what was happening, we did win a quick steal of $20.

After saying goodbye, we hopped into the car and drove straight to the market because apparently we needed to buy some new sheets. Don't ask me, 'cause I don't know why.

"Bell, do you need... Um any... Feminine products?" Edward choked out, blushing like mad.

I wanted to die of embarrassment and laughter all at once.

* * *

**EPOV**

Biting her lip, Bella turned towards the aisle to get her... things.

Once she left, I headed towards the clearance section to find some good deals.

Men body wash $4.99, shower cap $2.59, spatula $7.88, notebooks $4.99...

"Edward?"

I turn around quickly to find Brad walking towards me.

"Hey man, how's it been?"

"Good, good," I tell him, scratching my neck out of slight discomfort. I look behind him as I try to find out where Bella is.

"And you?"

He shrugs, "You know, same old, same old"

"Hey Edward, I got my stuff. Are you ready to go-" Bella says, stopping in her tracks when she spots Brad.

Brad stares wide eyed at Bella. "Um..." He turns, giving me a pointed look. "You know Bella?"

I move to stand in front of Bella, glaring at him and daring him to say something. "Yeah..."

We stood like that for what felt like hours, just staring at each other - neither of us moving to break the ice. There was just too much tension.

Silently, I grab hold of Bella and our cart. I walk us over to the register, not daring to look back.

Something's up, and I'm going to find out what.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 13.**

**Don't own Imagine Dragons no matter how much I want to. They're my favorite band.**

**I realized looking back at the other chapter that was aid this story was only going ago be about 5 chapters long. Clearly it's going to be more than that. I honestly didn't think I was going to write a lot but now I'm glad I am. **

**Thanks for reading you guys are amazing!**

**REVIEW!**

**_- B_**


	14. Chapter: Confusion

**Chapter 14 is FINALLY up! I'm so sorry it took so long guys. Computer has been down :(**

**I noticed I'm getting a lot more views and for that I am very thankful so THANK YOU TO ALL.**

**Special thanks always to lellabeth for being the best beta in the history of them all.**

**Also special thanks to nikitabeth for always letting me know her comments on the chapters.**

**and to everyone you has favored or added this story to their alert list.**

**Well, hope you like it!**

******P.s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously of 'You Found Me'_

_"Hey Edward, I got my stuff. Are you ready to go-" Bella says, stopping in her tracks when she spots Brad._

_Brad stares wide eyed at Bella. "Um..." He turns, giving me a pointed look. "You know Bella?"_

_I move to stand in front of Bella, glaring at him and daring him to say something. "Yeah..."_

_We stood like that for what felt like hours, just staring at each other - neither of us moving to break the ice. There was just too much tension._

_Silently, I grab hold of Bella and our cart. I walk us over to the register, not daring to look back._

_Something's up, and I'm going to find out what._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Confusion**

**BPOV**

Uncomfortably I followed Edward to the register, trying not to look back at Brad. I could feel his eyes burn holes into my back with every passing minute, so when the cashier finally handed Edward back his change, I was the first to grab on to the cart and race towards the car. Edward must have understood my reasoning because he was jogging to catch up with me. We threw the purchases in the back without bothering to put back the cart, and pulled out of the parking lot. The moment the market was out of view, I breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing against my head rest. Edward snuck his hand into mine, squeezing it lightly and giving me a gentle smile.

Other than that, the ride back was uneventful.

Once we got to the house, we unloaded the groceries and took turns changing in the bathroom. When it was my turn, I didn't waste any time soaking my face in water. It felt good to have the cool water there. I reached for my towel and started patting my face in an attempt to dry it.

That's when I saw him.

At least, I think it was a him. I held in a scream when I noticed something in the tree by my bathroom window. Trying not to show that I noticed it, I quickly averted my eyes back to the towel in my hands.

It was probably a bird.

You didn't see it clearly.

Most likely nothing.

I looked back towards the reflection of the tree in my mirror and sure enough, nothing was in the tree. I couldn't help but laugh at myself - here I was getting worried for nothing.

I got all my ducks in a row, got my pj's on, and headed towards the kitchen where I knew Edward was.

"You okay?" he asked, seeming to catch my confusion from moments ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I told him, looking down at my fingers.

"That whole thing with Brad..."

"Jacob probably still hasn't had the chance to explain everything to him." I reasoned.

"But something doesn't make sense Bella," he said, moving closer. "He doesn't know you. He doesn't know who that 'Bella' looked like. He just knows that there was one. So how did he know to call you Bella?"

Oh my gosh.

He's right. I really didn't think about that, not even when he acknowledged me by name. It didn't faze me at all. How does he know me?

Suddenly that thing from the window popped into my thoughts.

NO! I already told myself that was nothing. Could I have been wrong?

I must have been quiet too long because the next thing I knew, Edward had his arms around me, rocking me back and forth as we sat on the couch. The news hit me like a brick and all I could feel was confusion.

How DID Brad know me?

* * *

** ?POV**

I can't be 100% sure if she saw me or not. She looked my way, but she could have thought I was a bird - most usually do.

I'll have to be more careful.

Taking my final picture for the night, I covered my face with my hat and hopped off the tree. Boss is going to be happy with this delivery.

Wonder how this chick got involved with him...

* * *

**BrPOV**

I couldn't help but feel jealous when I saw Bella. She's a lot more gorgeous in person and that irritated me to no end.

She even looked happy before she noticed me. She doesn't even know the kind of damage she's caused to Jake, that she's making his life hell.

Yeah yeah, I don't know the whole story yet. But I do know this, Jake's going to fight to protect her. Whether they had just met or had been friends forever, he will do everything possible to protect her. That's just the way he is, and the actions that he makes because of it scare me.

Arriving back home, I waste no time dropping off the bags in the kitchen and rushing to bed. It's been a long day and I know tomorrow is just going to be longer.

* * *

** EPOV**

'Crap' I thought, sitting up on the couch and cracking my back. Why do I keep falling asleep like this?

Bella.

Quickly I turn to her see her sleeping form laying next to where I originally was, clutching onto my shirt. I can't help but smile at the mere sight of her. How'd I get so lucky? My high school self would have never thought in a million years he would be within even a five feet radius of her; now here we are lying on the same couch.

That's life for you.

As quietly as I could, I slowly try to untangle myself from Bella's legs and her hand that's gripping my shirt. I need to hurry up; having a small bladder has never been an advantage.

Once out of the maze, I practically sprint towards the bathroom hoping I make it on time.

Finally feeling relieved, I head back into the living room to find Bella hasn't moved from her spot.

Well, she's not up to make breakfast this time. Might as well make myself useful.

I head to the kitchen, looking through the shelves for a pan of some sort. Where the heck did I put them last?

I can only imagine what some might think if they could see me now. How does he not know where his pans are? Isn't he the owner of a restaurant? Well, that's the irony of it. I very rarely cook, even for myself - I can't even remember the last time I cooked for myself. It's usually either Alice or the restaurant who makes the food. Now, that doesn't mean I can't cook at all. I just.. haven't been.

I must have finally found the right shelf because just as I opened the door, everything came crashing down. Pans, pots, even covers came crashing like an avalanche right in front of my feet and making a shrieking sound. I rushed to try and stop the reverberating sound coming from the pots, but it didn't come to any good use. Not five minutes later, a sleepy Bella slowly walks into the kitchen rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"We really need to stop falling asleep on the couch," she says, smiling and bending down to help pick up the mess.

I laugh, trying to reorganize everything. "How were you able to get the pans so easily?"

"You left some in the oven." I looked at her, shocked and unable to believe her words.

She widens her eyes, testing me, and points to the oven.

Sure enough, two pans and one pot both sat in the middle of the oven. All I can do is glare at the objects as Bella laughs at my mistake.

What can you do?

* * *

**I hope this answered a few questions and gave you a few hints on what could be going on.**

**Next chapter: Jake reveals all and Edward gets suspicious.**

**Thanks again everybody!**

**See you Sunday/Monday ON TIME**

_**- B**_


	15. Chapter: Sneaking

**Chapter 15! I hope you guys like it.**

**Special thanks always to my amazingly awesome beta lellabeth**

**Also special thanks to nikitabella and Matthias Stromcrow for writing such heartwarming reviews and for making my day.**

**P.s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_I laugh, trying to reorganize everything. "How were you able to get the pans so easily?"_

_"You left some in the oven." I looked at her, shocked and unable to believe her words._

_She widens her eyes, testing me, and points to the oven._

_Sure enough, two pans and one pot both sat in the middle of the oven. All I can do is glare at the objects as Bella laughs at my mistake._

_What can you do?_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sneaking**

**EPOV**

I sit across from Bella watching her expression as she cautiously puts the food into her mouth. Her face turns from barely concealed disgust to delight as she takes the first bite.

"That's actually not as bad as I was expecting," she says, still chewing on the food. I laugh and hand her a napkin. "Third time is always the charm," she teases, turning towards the sink full of burnt and dirty pans.

So, MAYBE I needed a little help - what can I say, it's been a while.

"Got it, cooking is on you, cleaning on me," I surrender, lifting my hands up in defeat.

"Good," she replies, smiling and then leaning over to peek my cheek... only to hurry back and finish her plate.

**_RING! RING!_**

"You finish up, I got it," I tell her as soon as I see her getting up.

"Hello?" I ask, answering the phone in the living room.

"Edward? Is my baby there?" I hear Renée asking.

"Yes, she is but she's eating. Should I have her call you back?" I ask, chuckling.

"No, no. Don't go to any trouble. We just wanted to invite you to to dinner tomorrow at 6."

"We'll be sure to make it. Have a nice day Mrs. Swan."

"Sweetie, what did I tell you? Mrs. Swan is my rude mother in law. Call me Renee." She tells me, waiting for my reply.

"Bella and I will be sure to see you two tomorrow." I respond, moving to end the call.

"Baby, she's not THAT bad." I hear Charlie whine from the background before I hang up.

I sigh in relief, running my hands through my hair after ending the call. How Bella can be so calm after growing up with them, I'll never know.

* * *

**BrPOV**

I wish someone would tell me how, without even drinking the night before, I wake up with a massive headache. Am I just being hated on?

"Possibly," Jake mutters, trying to cover his head with a pillow.

Now I'm just talking to myself. Great.

"Jakey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Urgh." I hear him groan over the nickname. "Anything with bacon sounds good."

Same answer as usual.

I take out the raw meat, and start the fire, not hearing Jake pull up a chair on the counter.

"Keep cooking," He says, hinting that he doesn't want me to look back at him. "So I go to the bank. I don't even have the chance to open the account when suddenly they start telling me I owe them x amount of money. I look at them as if they're crazy, because I haven't even touched this account once. They start pulling out checking books and showing me this and that. I have no idea what they're talking about so I call my lawyer. We sit in this guys office for an hour while he's telling me that I was borrowing money from the bank. I was nineteen, I didn't even know how a bank worked - all I knew was that I was in debt and it was only going to start getting higher as time passed. I owed about a quarter of a million dollars."

He laughs humorlessly. "But that's not the best part. I go home and start complaining to Dad about this. He acts normal, no hint of surprise whatsoever. He tells me he knows; that he needed extra money. He couldn't use his name because they could track him down - so he used mine. His 'successful' business was giving money to a mob group. He kept stretching too far with his money and his business was doing worse and worse yet his payments were the same. He was money laundering. He got involved with drugs, didn't plan everything out. He just kept spending as much as he could. and he did it in my name. Some Dad he was, right?

I left the next day after leaving a note for my mother. I couldn't face her or even tell her the truth, there was just too much on my mind. The following week, random people started calling me and telling me it's time to pay up. I ignored them and they went away, so I thought I was done with this."

When he finally quiets his tearless sobs that have been steadily growing through his story, I take the plate of bacon and set it in front of him and grab one of his hands. "Hey," I whisper. "We're going to get through this."

He nods, clearing his throat. "These people, if you can even call them that, rely on one guy - George. I don't know anything else on the guy. I think it's because he's the best in the... job. He followed me around a little but wasn't too good at hiding, if it was even his intention to hide. He'll try to find something/anything to get me to pay up sooner. I think that's why they're around Bella. He probably saw us at the market, might think that we're together."

I sigh, not surprised. I figured that was it. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know.."

* * *

**BPOV**

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asks me, placing the plates in the sink.

"I honestly don't know, I haven't the slightest idea what there IS to do around here anymore." I tell him, reaching for the dish soap.

"Oh, come on! There's plenty." He states, throwing the sponge in the sink.

"Is that so? Then why don't you pick? You clearly know this place a lot better than I do." I smile

He strokes his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "How do you feel about the zoo?"

I drop the plates in shock. "Is there even a zoo nearby?"

"No but, we could catch a subway to Brooklyn." He says, putting away the dishes.

"You're serious about this."

"Why not?" He asks, turning to lean his back on the counter. As soon as his confused face appeared, it was replaced by a mischievous smile. "Is this because of the monkey?"

"Edward," I warned, pointing the spatula I was drying at him.

"It won't be that bad. I'll stay by your side the whole time." He says as he tries to persuade me, walking forward to wrap his arms around my waist. "I promise, Scout's Honor, I will not let any monkey's snot land on your pretty head." He tells me, trying to contain his laugh.

"You were a boy scout?!" I ask, shocked I didn't know that about him.

"Nope."

"You're terrible," I whine against his chest as he laughs.

"Who am I to argue with that?"

I breath a sigh of relief once we finally leave the monkey exhibit, Edward laughing all the while.

"It's not funny!" I tell him, trying to sound serious.

"You ran away when the monkey came close to the window!" he laughs, gripping his chest and trying to catch his breath. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever."

As we keep walking, I notice the hot dog salesman staring at me. He didn't look away no matter what I did, instead smiling in a way that made me shiver.

"Baby," Edward says snapping me out of my trance. "Are you okay?" I turn back to the guy to explain how he's staring at me and won't stop.

Except, he's not there.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I think so."

* * *

**?POV**

Once she turned I ran, throwing the hot dog cap behind me.

I can't help but wonder what Boss' fascination is with her. She's ordinary - nothing special from what I can see.

**_BUZZ! BUZZ!_**

"Riley speaking." I answer.

_ "Go to the house, grab something. Anything. We need to step up our game with this one."_

"Where do I drop it off?"

_"Do you remember where Jacob Black lives?"_

* * *

**There you have it!**

**See you all next week :)**

**_-B_**


	16. Chapter: Up and Coming Events

**Chapter 16, here it is **

**Special thanks always to my incredible beta lellabeth**

**Also thanks to the amazing nikitabella and Alexitacanada for their sweet review. It really means a lot to me.**

******P.s. I do not own twilight, all twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previousl__y on 'You Found Me'_

_"Riley speaking." I answer._

_"Go to the house, grab something. Anything. We need to step up our game with this one."_

_"Where do I drop it off?"_

_"Do you remember where Jacob Black lives?"_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Up and coming events**

**RPOV**

I waited until the neighbor's car left before I entered the house. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too long.

I leant towards the flower pot to grab the spare key - you'd think people would be smarter than to leave them there, not that I'm complaining.

Looking right and left, I made sure no-one noticed my presence, especially looking out for the Mercedes.

Once in, I head straight to the bedroom. I need to get something good. From the corner of my eye, I saw the jewellery box but I shake my head knowing I need something more.

I look at the pictures hanging from the walls which could be good, except none are of her.

Finally I laid eyes on the sofa. A woman's red sweater lay sprawled across it. Perfect.

Hearing the front door creak, I jumped for the sweater and grip it in my hands. I crouched underneath the bed and stilled, waiting to be sure it was safe to leave.

**BPOV**

"Edward!" I warn, following him towards the door.

"Bella, you have to admit it was cute." He says, trying to contain his laughter.

"You promised."

"No, I promised I wouldn't let a monkey spit on you. That had nothing to do with a llama."

"Any animal would have counted." I tell him, standing my ground. Without meaning to I wipe at where the spit landed on my cheek. This of course only makes him laugh harder.

"You can't possibly be mad at the poor llama, it wasn't his fault. You were trying to mess with him." He says while still laughing, reaching towards his pockets and then leaning towards the plant. He digs his hand by the pot for a little longer before standing back up, looking confused. "That's weird," he mutters.

"What?"

"It's just... The spare key is supposed to be there." He says, still looking at the plant.

"Maybe you left it inside. Let's just go through the garage," I reason, pulling him up and punching in the garage code.

"You don't think someone took it, do you?" He asks, still looking confused.

"Edward, what reason would they have?" Gripping his hand tighter, we enter the kitchen to find everything's the same. "See? Nothing different." I announce, heading towards the counter to get the keys he left. "And here are the keys."

"But what about the spare one?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll turn up."

**RPOV**

I wait a few more minutes before I let myself believe it was safe and that no-one was coming up stairs.

I could hear the two from downstairs - the chick is clueless but the guy should always trust his instincts.

Fortunately for me, he didn't this time.

Stuffing the sweater into the inside of my jacket, I open the window and step out onto the edge.

The tree looks strong enough.

**JPOV**

To say I was shaken up would be an understatement. Everywhere I went, I looked twice at the people I passed. No one seemed right to me, everything felt off.

I keep telling myself this will all blow over soon, just like last time, but I'm starting to wonder if it ever really DID blow over. They were just waiting for the perfect time and I was joking myself by believing they weren't.

I close my eyes as the thoughts of being followed invade my head, knowing I need to calm down. I need to get out of here.

Brad's already left for work, leaving me with the van.

I grab the keys and start the engine. I'm not an alcoholic, I keep telling myself. I just need a drink.

**EPOV**

I'm so sick of that damn couch. Don't get me wrong, I love sleeping with Bella next to me on it, but it's not easy on my back.

So as soon as Bella steps into the living room with her pajamas later that night, I grab her hand and gently pull her toward the bedroom.

"Woah! Um... Edward maybe we should wait on that," she says, trying to pull our hands back but I refuse to let go.

"What are you-... I just thought that... Wait did you... oh... Oh... OH NO! Not that! Not that I don't want that. I do really. It's just... Not as in- I wasn't talking about that." I finally stop rambling, barely stopping the urge to smack myself. I really needed to think this through. "What I meant was, maybe we could start sharing the bedroom?" I ask, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"What?"

"I mean, I know that the couch isn't the best fit so I just figured we would be more comfortable on the bed. But if you're not up to that, you can take the bed and I'll sleep-" I say, until I'm cut off by Bella pulling me in for a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispers before pulling away and heading towards the bedroom.

I'm about to head back to the living room when I hear her shouting out.

"Edward!" She calls, grabbing my attention. She waves her hand and signals me to follow her. "Aren't you coming?"

God, I love this woman.

Wait... what?!

**JPOV**

I couldn't tell what time it was even if I wanted to. Once I left the liquor store, I sped home and opened the first bottle right there on the porch. Who needed cups anyway?

All I remember after that was trying to watch Sports Center. I didn't leave the house the whole day, my blinds were shut and the doors were locked - that's something I made sure to double check.

I grimace as I realize how I'm acting. Have I really gotten that paranoid?

I forget which bottle it was when I finally stop drinking. Maybe the second, but it could have been the third.. This one-time escape to peace now felt like a sting in my throat. The buzz wasn't there and that ** me off.

This is just great.

I looked at the cable box so I could see the time. I briefly see the red numbers flashing 5:45 before I look away and sink into the chair, only to pop back up a few seconds later.

Crap, it's 5:45!

Quickly, I sprint up the stairs to find some Listerine to swirl around my mouth, tearing up the bathroom and using anything that might help. Brad would kill me if he found out I was drinking.

Hearing the garage door open, I throw everything under the sink without caring if it was neat, instead promising to take care of it later. I hop on the couch and put my feet up, trying to act normal.

It's not until I hear the door open that I realize the bottles are still there.

Great.

Sighing, I turn towards him. "Brad, I can explai- are you okay?" I ask, rushing to his side. Brad just stands before me, clenching an old red sweater in his hands.

"Baby, what is that?" I ask, trying to be patient.

He smashes the sweater into a ball before stuffing it into his bag. "It's nothing," he says lowering his voice and avoiding eye contact.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! See you guys next week!**

**- B**


	17. Chapter: Half Way There

**Chapter 17! Wow we're pretty far along.**

**I meant to post this yesterday, but it wasn't until someone reminded that I knew it didn't work. Here's the chapter! Hope you like it**

**Special thanks always to my amazing out of this world beta lellabeth. **

**There's a lot of testing but I will still update once a week.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and thank you to nikitabella for her review! I love to read what you all think! **

**I do not own twilight AT ALL. Character belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_It's not until I hear the door open that I realize the bottles are still there._

_Great._

_Sighing, I turn towards him. "Brad, I can explai- are you okay?" I ask, rushing to his side. Brad just stands before me, clenching an old red sweater in his hands._

_"Baby, what is that?" I ask, trying to be patient._

_He smashes the sweater into a ball before stuffing it into his bag. "It's nothing," he says lowering his voice and avoiding eye contact._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Half way there**

**JPOV**

"Do you mind explaining to me what the heck you're trying to hide?" I ask angrily, slamming the bedroom door open.

"It's nothing," he repeats, motioning with his hands, trying to tell me to go away.

"Nothing? Somehow I know that's bull."

"God Jake! For once can you stop being so damn nosy!" He yells, throwing his hands up.

"I have every right to be suspicious."

"You want to know so badly? Fine!" He chucks an old red sweater and a crumpled note at my chest.

I unfold the note and read: 'If getting this was so easy, imagine what getting your girlfriend would be like. We're not ones to mess with. Pay up soon.'

"What is this?" I ask hesitantly, trying to avoid looking at the note again.

"Clearly you haven't been looking at those pictures our pal sent us." He says, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He turns, digging through the drawers for the manila envelope. Once he finds it, he yanks out the images from the inside examining them closely. He laughs humourlessly to himself muttering 'I was right.' He hands me the picture, his eyes never leaving my face.

So much for being over.

The image was one of the few sent to us that awful night. It showed Bella and I, her arms around me in what was a passionate hug. Everything about that picture was perfect, except why it was taken.

Then I saw it.

I looked at Bella's sweater in the picture, then the one in my hand. Back and forth, I kept shaking my head. No.

It was Bella's sweater.

"Where did you get this?" I growled, throwing everything onto the nearby chair.

"They dropped it off to me at work. They're getting closer Jake."

**EPOV**

I'm being paranoid again. It's the 30th and while I should be feeling carefree because of vacation all, I'm feeling is anxiety.

Firstly, Alice calls me telling me that she and Jasper are coming back early, the 2nd to be exact. While I love my sister, I fear Bella won't be spending as much time with me when Alice comes along.

Secondly, I've been thinking a lot more about Brad. Ever since that day we saw him, I've been getting the feeling I was being watched. I thought it was just me. But then with Bella's missing sweater she kept worrying about... I mean, I saw it on a chair just yesterday and now it's gone. Neither of us touched it! Bella doesn't seem as freaked out about this as I am, so maybe it's just stress taking over y mind. With the restaurant's expansion in only a month, I've been burying my head in paper work.

Being away from it now could be like withdrawal. Could be. Should be.

Must be.

That's all, just me being crazy. Nothing new.

"Edward, I swear you take longer on your hair than I do." I hear Bella yell through the bathroom door.

I laugh, running my hands through my hair once more before moving towards the door.

She huffs, arms crossed when I finally open the door. She grabs the towel laying on the floor. "Half an hour on that damn hair and it still looks the same as it did when you woke up." She mutters as she pushes past me, shutting the door.

If only she knew.

=0=

"Edward?" Bella calls, nervously walking into the kitchen.

Her waist-long, layered hair hung to one side, still damp from her shower and making a wet mark on the right side of her gray long-sleeved shirt. She was wearing a pair of my plaid boxers which fit her like shorts. Knowing her she probably didn't even know they were my boxers, but it's not like I was going to tell her. I was completely mesmerized by her.

"Yeah, sweets?" I see her cringe at the nickname which only makes me smile more. I know she likes it, even if she won't tell me.

"My mom called, and um... she was wondering if you wanted to eat out with us on New Years?" She rushes out, her eyes big with hopefulness.

"Of course, as much as it might surprise you, I'm quite fond of your parents." I tell her, pecking her cheek and tuning back to the eggs I've been attempting to make.

"It does surprise me alright," she mutters. She smiles widely and pecks me on the lips. "Thank you," she sighs before wrapping her arms around my neck in a warm embrace.

"For what?" I ask, pulling away after giving her a good squeeze.

"Everything," she smiles, looking over my shoulder only to look back at me with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to our deal?"

I smile to myself, smugly placing the eggs on each plate. Well, trying to be smug - you can only so smug while serving eggs onto plates.

"Yeah, I just needed something to distract me." I admit, getting out the forks and passing her one.

"Everything okay?"

"I just can't stop thinking about all this. Maybe it's all connected..."

"Edward, you're being paranoid." She tells me, dropping her fork and grabbing my hand. "I don't know how Brad knew my name. Maybe he knew me before I left? That feeling of being watched? Could be anything at all. It's not always 100% accurate. My sweater... it's probably in the wash. And that man watching me in the bathroom, that could have very well-"

"WHAT MAN?!" I stand up quickly, making the table shake.

"It was nothing, it could have very well been a bird." She says calmly, making me astonished that she really believes that.

"And what if it wasn't?!" I ask, sitting back down and yanking on my hair.

"Edward," she sighs, getting up to stand behind me and rubbing my shoulders. I turn my chair and pull her closer until she's standing between my legs with her hands still on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry sweets, it's just..."

"I know," she whispers, leaning her head to kiss my neck. "Come on," she says, pulling away trying to turn my chair around. "Can't let good food go to waste."

"Promise me something?" I ask as I turn my head towards her.

"Yes?"

"Promise me if anything like that happens again, you'll tell me?"

"Of course."

Somehow I didn't fully believe her.

**JPOV**

I don't speak to Brad for the rest of the night, and well into the morning. It's not because I'm mad at him - I'm just mad in general. I know if I open my mouth I'll say something I'll regret.

Yet he still doesn't hesitate to tell me what's on his mind.

"I think we should tell Edward," he states, looking up at me from the couch.

"And why should I agree to that?"

"Because he can protect her better. He's always with her, it's better than having her go out by herself like an open target." He explains. His face still looks sad though.

"What do you care about Bella?" I ask, not bothering to hide the venom in my voice. He looks at me questioningly, so I continue. "It's clear that you don't like her. You cringe at just the sound of her name."

"She's a nice woman," he whispers, as though he's trying to convince himself.

"And you've only met her, what, once? And that was at the market."

So maybe I'm taking it a little far. This knowledge isn't stopping me though.

"So what do you think about the idea?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject, what do you not like about her?" I shout, wanting to punch something.

"Wow, aren't you acting like an overprotective boyfriend!" He says snidely, trying to move past me. I stop him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't try to turn this on me." I tell him, laughing at his weak effort.

"Funny how you practically did same thing. I offered an idea to protect her and now you're accusing me of hating her."

"Don't you?" I raise an eyebrow, making him shake his head with disgust at me.

"She's ruining you and I don't think it's fair. Yes, she's not doing it intentionally, but her presence is sure making our lives hell." He explains, but from the look in his eyes I can tell there's more.

"That's not all, is it?"

"I'd rather not explain this to you right now," he says in a pleading voice.

"I think now is the perfect time."

"How about when your period ends?"

**Edward has had a lot on his mind, that's why he hasn't thought about his feelings towards Bella that he expressed last chapter.**

**It's not bad, it just means he feels he needs to think more about her protection than his mixed feelings.**

**_-B_**


	18. Chapter: Hours Before

**Chapter 18 is up! **

**Special thanks always to lellabeth for being the best beta in the world.**

**Thank you to Matthias Stormcrow for your awesome review :)**

**See you guys at the bottom.**

******I do not own twilight AT ALL. Character belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously 'You Found Me'_

_"She's ruining you and I don't think it's fair. Yes, she's not doing it intentionally, but her presence is sure making our lives hell." He explains, but from the look in his eyes I can tell there's more._

_"That's not all, is it?"_

_"I'd rather not explain this to you right now," he says in a pleading voice._

_"I think now is the perfect time."_

_"How about when your period ends?"_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Hours Before**

**EPOV**

I sit staring out of the window. It's the day before New Years, December 31st. I dropped Bella off at her parents house claiming I had to finish some paperwork and would be back in no more than two hours. At the time I was telling the truth - now it's been three and I can't even move.

My mind just can't fathom the call I received earlier. In a way I knew it, or at least predicted it, but finding I was right didn't ease me a bit. I thought I was on edge before, but it's nothing compared to now.

Being right sucks.

**Eight hours before:**

** JPOV**

Yup, I'm an **. It's official - if it wasn't already.

Still in my stubborn state, I can't bring myself to walk into the other room and apologize.

Yes, I know it's the right thing.

Yes, I know what I did was irrational

Yes, I know it's my fault.

You call it being a coward, I call it holding my pride, but whatever the case I wasn't going over there and saying sorry.

I'm not saying I was right, but I was being honest.

It was only a matter of time before one of us bought it up - maybe I did it too soon, but it would have been done sometime anyway.

So what if it was harsh? He needs to man up and grow a pair if he can't handle it.

I know I'm the one at fault here.

I'm the one that needs to own up first.

Too bad though.

I just won't do it.

**Two minutes later:**

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

I bang on our bedroom door, hoping to get an answer.

There goes the chant I kept saying a minute ago.

A groggy Brad answers the door, running his hand through his hair and wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"You fall asleep quickly," I say, scratching my neck awkwardly.

"Jake, I left you in the living room two hours ago." He states, moving to the side so as to make the clock on the night stand more visible.

1:36

Oh.

"I'm sorry, okay. This just hasn't been my week."

He rolls his eyes, still leaning on the door frame. "It hasn't exactly been mine, either."

I look down and tap my foot, thinking of a way to approach this lightly. "I know I just apologized and all-"

"If you want to call it that," He huffs, turning his head to the side.

"As I was saying, I know I was being an ** and all. And I hate to say this, but I think we should continue with that conversation," I spit out, wanting to crawl under my bed.

He looks at me astonished. "Let me get this straight. Your strategy is to wait a few hours and come up to apologize just so you can start up the fight... AGAIN?!"

"What?! No NO! That's not what I meant! I just felt that we got a lot out and that now would be a good time to discuss it all," I explain, reaching for his arm.

Sensing what I'm doing, Brad quickly pulls away his hand in disgust. "You want to talk?! FINE! But you can do it right where you are. You're not welcome in here at the moment," he states, blocking the entrance with his body.

"Ok," I say as I scratch my neck awkwardly. "About what I said - you not liking Bella..."

"What about it?"

"Why don't you?" I ask, never breaking eye contact. It's the only way I'll know if he's being honest or not.

"You don't want an answer to that Jacob." He whispers harshly, staring at me with dead eyes. All his plans to try and push me away from this just draws me in.

"I need to know."

He laughs harshly, staring right back at me. "Whatever, you asked for it." He takes three steps forward, folding his arms in front of him. His head is only inches away from mine. "Bella has stolen any love I've ever felt."

I look at him confused. "She hasn't stolen me from you." I tell him, reaching to hug him. He pushes me back before I get the chance.

"You're not my first love, Jake. Edward was."

** Six hours before:**

** EPOV**

I laughed, helping Bella up from the ground.

Things have been perfect with us. Everything was good and still getting better.

Yesterday, Alice called and asked how things were going with Bella. Bella was in the room at the time, and took hold of the phone and had a two hour conversation with her.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I thought this was it.

This was the part where Bella would spend all her time with Alice, completely forgetting about me. This was the part where I became just a host, a third wheel even. Nothing more.

How wrong I was.

If anything, it just drew us closer as a group. While the girls were talking Jasper called me, claiming to need a man to save him from all the girls giggling. Soon we were all being thrown into the same conversations that we just put the phone on speaker so we could all talk.

It made me happy to see Bella smiling throughout the whole thing. I could tell she truly missed Alice by the way she was tearing up during our chat. It made me feel good that I could give her best friend back to her. And that she wasn't only interacting with Charlie, Jacob and I.

She deserves this. A girl in her life she can actually talk to.

I snap out of my thoughts when the banana peel Bella slips on is thrown at me.

"HEY!" I laugh, looking at where the peel landed on my head.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." She says, sticking her tongue out at me.

I laugh harder, pulling her body closer to my chest. "You have to admit it was pretty classic."

"Whatever, Cullen." She says, crossing her arms and trying to look mad but failing shamelessly.

I lean down, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Maybe..."

I chuckle, kissing her nose. "Now?"

"Almost, still not feeling very forgiving." She says, smiling and waiting for my next move.

I lean down to kiss the corner of her mouth, teasing her. "Forgive me please..." I beg as I try to hold back my wide smile.

"Will you just kiss me already?" She whines, pulling on the back of my neck.

At this point I can't hold back my smile as I crash my lips down on her waiting ones.

How did life turn out to be so perfect?

* * *

**See you next week!**

_**-B**_


	19. Chapter: Our Past

**Chapter 19**

**Hope you all like it**

**Special thanks always to my beta lellabeth**

**Also big thanks to UnderlinedSmile for everything!**

**A/N I don't own twilight, everything twilight related belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_"About what I said - you not liking Bella..."_

_"What about it?"_

_"Why don't you?" I ask, never breaking eye contact. It's the only way I'll know if he's being honest or not._

_"You don't want an answer to that Jacob." He whispers harshly, staring at me with dead eyes. All his plans to try and push me away from this just draws me in._

_"I need to know."_

_He laughs harshly, staring right back at me. "Whatever, you asked for it." He takes three steps forward, folding his arms in front of him. His head is only inches away from mine. "Bella has stolen any love I've ever felt."_

_I look at him confused. "She hasn't stolen me from you." I tell him, reaching to hug him. He pushes me back before I get the chance._

_"You're not my first love, Jake. Edward was."_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Our Past**

**Six hours before**

**BPOV**

**RING RING**

I rush towards the phone. Someone up there knows I've been bored out of my mind for the past twenty minutes. I'm starting to regret not accepting Edward's offer to go pick up the Chinese food.

I grab my cell, not bothering to look at Caller ID.

"Hello?" I huff, catching my breath.

"Bella? Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you finally answered. I've been trying to reach you for about two days now. How have you been, dear?" I hear my mother rushing out. This woman can make a rapper seem like he's talking slow.

"All's good. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were trying to reach me."

Yes, I did.

"Never mind that. Listen, your father and I wanted to invite you and Edward over to the house for New Years."

I'd be lying if I said the idea didn't sound interesting. Usually by now, I would have already left the city. I haven't spent New Years with my parents in years. And to have Edward there as well... that just excited me more.

"We'd love to. What time should we be there?"

"Well, it's about 1:30 now so how about I see you two here at eight? The food should be ready by then."

"Sounds good. We'll see you then."

"Love you sweetie," she says before hanging up.

I loved how smoothly everything was starting to go. It was as though the light at the end of my tunnel was starting to shine brighter. I hadn't felt this calm in ages - it was so nice not having to worry about money or bills and just relax. Of course, I knew as soon as I got back I was going to be ambushed by all that but I still managed to push that to the back of my mind. My lease is almost finished. Just one month left, that's all.

Feeling bored again, I went to the sink cabinet to look for the cleaning supplies. Edward has done so much to help me - the least I can do is contribute in keeping his place clean.

I changed the sheets on his/our bed, putting the old ones in the wash. I cleaned the stove, because just by looking at it you can tell it had hardly ever been done. I sprayed Windex on every window of the first floor, including on his oh-so-cherished TV. I even went so far as to wash all the dishes and put them in their appropriate drawers - harder than it sounds considering he throws all his cloths in there.

Long story short, anything that had even a speck of dirt was now shining brighter than the stars.

I didn't realize how long I had been working until I saw the time. 3:00 - shouldn't he have already been back by now?

**Seven hours before **

**JPOV**

I stare at him blankly, unable to comprehend what he's saying.

Edward, Edward... Of all people on this freaking planet - EDWARD?!

"What, Jake? You didn't expect that one, did you?" He says, his voice flooded with sarcasm.

I laugh, finally understanding. Brad stares at me confused.

"What?" He asks.

"I finally got it. Very funny, but if we want to get anywhere with communication we have to be honest with-"

"Jake, I don't think you understand," he cuts me off.

"Knock it off with the jokes now, Brad. Honestly, I'm trying to be serious with you here."

What are we going to accomplish if he's just going to be joking around the whole time?

"That what I'm trying to do here Jacob! I'm not joking. I'm not lying. Edward was my first love." He states firmly, looking up at me with a stern face. Point taken, you're annoyed.

"He's not even-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Black. Because I remember very clearly a certain argument you put up about not being gay yourself." He says, cutting me off again. "Besides, I never said the feelings were mutual."

Edward... Brad... The names themselves just didn't fit, let alone the actually people. They're nothing alike! Point taken that I don't really know Edward that much. Just... it doesn't... just... no. No. NO. What did-

Millions of thoughts and scenes starting rushing into my head, making my vision blurry.

I stumble into the table behind me by the wall, gripping on the edge for dear life. It just doesn't fit.

Is this what Brad went through when I kept something like this from him, when I told him I wasn't gay?

"Confusing? I know." He says, finally speaking up. It didn't occur to me how long I was out of it. It didn't even occur to me that I had passed out. All I know is that one minute I'm in the hallway and now I'm lying on my bed, my face in my hand.

He must have realized I wasn't going to reply, so he continued.

"When I was fifteen years old, I realized I was gay. I remember being at a party. Everybody was drunk, including myself, and we were playing spin the bottle. No rules. Whoever the bottle landed on, you had to kiss. I kissed three girls that night, each worse than the last. I figured maybe it was the way we kissed. But the girls seemed so content with it. I realized to them it was great kiss - but it wasn't for me.

"It was Marcus's turn, and he spun the bottle. It landed on me. At first we all laughed, until everyone was chanting 'kiss, kiss' from every direction. I was so wasted I thought, what the hell? I leaned in and kissed him. I loved it. He moved to pull away, but I couldn't stop. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling our lips closer together. He gagged, shoving me away from. He called me a **. And everyone started chanting it. I just remember looking at him blankly. I couldn't believe what I had just done. So I ran. I got into my car, when I realized I left my keys inside.

"That's when Edward came out. He was the only one at the party who wasn't drunk. He had two shots but that was it. For the rest of us two shots did the job. Anyways, he headed out with my keys. I remember being so mad, I told him that whatever joke he had to tell him I had probably already heard it and it wasn't that funny. He shook his head, before he walked over to me in the driver's seat opening the door and telling me to get out. It took a few minutes but finally I gave up my pride and let him drag me home.

"The morning after, I noticed he left a note taped to my forehead with his number on it. It said how he lived just across the street and that if I ever needed anything, there he was. It also said I was in grave need of a shower. After that, we hung out every weekend. His mother knew I was gay and was okay with it. His father was a little edgy at first but was able to accept it. It was better than how it was at my house. My parents were so against homosexuals, I didn't even make an effort in telling them the truth. He was one year older than me so he always took me drove me around. I was so shocked at how he accepted me. He didn't care what or who I was into. He just looked at my personality. In my mind he was my knight in shining armour. In his, we were just friends."

I sigh, taking a deep breath, letting all the information sink in.

"Okay, then how does Bella get into this?"

He laughs, not looking at me. "How doesn't she? I was going to tell Edward about my feelings. I was just too tired of holding them back. He comes home from school, I'm waiting on his porch. His eyes are wide open, and he has the biggest smile. I ask what happened. He smiles even wider and says 'she talked to me.' Than he goes into detail about some Bella that I've never heard of before. Whether he meant to or not, every conversation we had from that day on turned into one about Bella. I grew to hate a girl I've never met. Now that my obsession on Edward has passed, she moves on to ruin the life of my other love." He says, looking straight at me when he says 'love'.

"It's not her fault any of this... that happened." I try to reason with him.

"That's what makes it worse. That's what makes it harder to hate her. It's that she doesn't know."

"If it's hard to hate her, then don't."

He shrugs, shaking his head. I guess that's the best answer I'm going to get for right now.

"Well, now that that's done-"

"Can we tell Edward now?" He asks, putting on his poker face again.

"Brad, don't you just want to relax for a moment? You just confessed a lot and-"

"No, we need to tell him now. The sooner the better." He states, standing his ground.

I sigh. No use in arguing with him. "Alright, but I'm talking to him."

I leave the bedroom without a second glance. If I looked back, I know he'd try to argue with me. I think we've argued more than enough.

Grabbing the business card for his restaurant, I start dialling the digits.

I press call and lean against counter as it rings.

"Hello?" I hear him answer.

**Six Hours Before:**

**EPOV**

**HONK! HONK! HONK!**

So, maybe I was being a little aggressive with the steering wheel horn but that man almost ran me off the road!

I sigh. At least nothing happened.

My phone begins to ring as I pull up to the restaurant, but I don't recognize the number on the screen.

"Hello?" I answer, pulling my car into park and opening the door.

"Um... is Edward Cullen there?" The man on the phone asks nervously.

"Speaking," I reply back, slamming the car door shut and placing my keys in my pocket.

"Edward, this is Jacob - Jacob Black." I turn to look at my phone in surprise, halting in front of the entrance.

"Um... Jacob, how did you get my cell number?" I ask as I enter the restaurant, nodding at Joe that I was here for a collection.

"Something came up. Listen, I really need to talk to you," I hear him say.

"Okay, hold on a sec." I say, moving the phone to my other ear. I hand Joe thirty dollars before grabbing the bag and waving good-bye.

"Okay, Jacob. You have my full attention. What's up?"

* * *

**See you nest week.**

_**-B**_


	20. Chapter: My Never Ending Confessions

**Chapter 20 is now up**

**Wow this is my longest chapter, hope you like it.**

**Special thanks always to my amazing beta lellabeth**

******A/N I don't own twilight, everything twilight related belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_My phone begins to ring as I pull up to the restaurant, but I don't recognize the number on the screen._

_"Hello?" I answer, pulling my car into park and opening the door._

_"Um... is Edward Cullen there?" The man on the phone asks nervously._

_"Speaking," I reply back, slamming the car door shut and placing my keys in my pocket._

_"Edward, this is Jacob - Jacob Black." I turn to look at my phone in surprise, halting in front of the entrance._

_"Um... Jacob, how did you get my cell number?" I ask as I enter the restaurant, nodding at Joe that I was here for a collection._

_"Something came up. Listen, I really need to talk to you," I hear him say._

_"Okay, hold on a sec." I say, moving the phone to my other ear. I hand Joe thirty dollars before grabbing the bag and waving good-bye._

_"Okay, Jacob. You have my full attention. What's up?"_

* * *

**Chapter 20: My Never Ending Confessions**

**Four and a half hours before**

**EPOV**

I press the phone closer to my ear, trying to tune out the annoying sounds of cars honking.

"Jacob?" I ask after waiting several moments. I start to wonder if he's still on the line.

"Where are you?" He asks.

"I'm on the road, headed back home. If you want I could call you from there so you can speak to Bella as well. I'm sure whatever it is we can-"

"No," he sternly breathed into the phone. "Bella can't find out about this."

I sighed, stopping at the stop light. "I don't know if I feel comfortable about this."

"I need you to forget about what you're feeling right now and listen to me. Okay, here's what's going on… I have a feeling that-"

"JACOB! What are you doing?!" I hear someone shout from the other end of the line.

"You wanted me to tell him, that's what I'm doing." I hear Jake reply, sounding very annoyed.

"Yeah, but with me!"

"You know, you've been through so much today, I just wanted to give you this so you weren't so stressed." Jake explains calmly, as though being cautious in his approach.

"Listen, since you're both already there-" I try reasoning only to be cut off again.

"Well, you think going behind my back was going to make me less stressed?!" The man who I quickly recognise as Brad yells.

I hear Jake laugh. "Silly me for wanting to not put you through this."

"Why don't we just-"I try again, annoyed that I keep getting cut off.

"You always have to go there. You can never be the wrong one."

"HEY!" I finally yell. Maybe a little too loud, but I've had enough of their bickering. "Just tell me whatever the hell you needed to tell me."

I could almost hear Jake roll his eyes through the phone.

Brad huffs. I hear shuffling and then his voice. "How close are you to the house?"

I turn my head, reading the street name. "About five to ten minutes."

He sighs. "Alright, I need you to pull up to a an empty lot or a store's parking lot."

"Why?"

I hear him huff. "You can ask questions later. Trust me, you're not going to want to be driving when I tell you this." I sigh, pulling up at some random parking lot. I turn off the car before I pull the phone back to my ear.

"Alright. I'm parked."

"Edward, have you or Bella noticed anything... strange going on lately?" He asks carefully.

I was instantly ambushed with memories of the past few days. That creepy feeling of someone watching you... I've been feeling that for the past few days. Then I thought of Bella - how she swore that she saw someone in the window of the bathroom, how Brad knew her name without even meeting her. Brad... BRAD.

"What have you been doing?" I practically growl. "How do you know Bella? And before you even begin to lie to me, don't think for one second that I didn't notice how you knew her name. You'd never even met her before that day at the market. How the hell do you know her? Was that you at the window too? God, I never would have pegged you as the perv."

"Hold up there," I hear Jake taking the phone from Brad. "Before you accuse anyone of anything you need to let us tell you what's happening."

"Go right ahead."

There some more shuffling from the other end of the line. I can just barely make out Brad's whisper. "I can take it from here." I hear him say.

"Edward? You still there?" Brad asks after a minute or so.

"Where else can I go?"

"Point taken, here's what's going on. As you may or may not know, Jake's father hasn't been the... best business man-"

"Are you kidding?" I ask, shocked. "He was one the the richest business men in town"

He sighs. "Yeah, well that was just a cover."

I listen as he begins to explains Mr. Black's position - how he was never good at finances. He then goes on to tell me about Blacks' deal with the devil.

Jake takes the phone from Brad, telling me about how the deal started. "There's a little more than what I was telling Brad. Basically, before he even began working with these men he knew them rather well. He was known for buying his fair share of products from them but that was it. His business started to drop, then George came into the picture. Now I don't know too much about this other than George made a deal with my Pops. Pops owned a transporting company, and George liked that. They negotiated and the outcome came out like this. Daddy dearest transports the narcotics, curious George pays the big bucks."

Jake must have known I was still trying to let everything settle in because he stopped waiting for me to respond.

I rub my nose in frustration. "I'm sorry your father made poor choices, but what does this have to do with my Bel- girlfriend Bella." I quickly say, hoping they didn't catch my slip up.

"Listen. Georgey wasn't doing so hot by just transporting and Daddy's business was getting suspicious. George's group was now becoming bigger. He set up a fake-charity to which my father's business donated to. This brought better popularity to the business and more money to George's mob. Dad was money laundering." He laughs humorlessly. "But that's not the best part. George didn't give Dad a discount or something just because he was working for him. Days passed and Dad was getting more and more addicted. His favorite was heroin. Just so happened he wasn't the only one who favored heroin, so this was very high in price. The man never kept track of how much he was spending and how much he was making.

"George confronted Daddio. He said he owed him more than half a million dollars. Shocking right? Apparently the amount increases depending on how long he goes without paying. Father, being a 'smart man', wanted to run a free transport from one of his own trucks. The amount of narcotics father was going to transport would add up to an estimate of half a million. He figured one free run and he was off the hook. But it never works out that way does it? Whatever, George agreed and the run went out that very night. The truck was ran off the road by rivals and the driver as well as the products drowned together in the Hudson River. They didn't even make it that far out of the city. George was **. He blamed the loss on Daddy, claiming he now owed him just over a million dollars." Jake stopped taking a deep breath.

"Jacob," I hear Brad comforting him over the phone. "I'll finish up here, why don't you go up stairs or something? Relax." Brad whispers.

"Here's how Bella is involved. Jake's father tried to borrow money from the bank to pay George back. They declined him of course, so he borrowed as much as he could under his name. That added up to about half a million. A month after, he opened an account in Jacob's name, also borrowing half a million. We don't know why he didn't give the money to George right away - it may be because of the possible closure of his company. Jacob wanted to take on student loans because he saw how much his parents were straggling. Mr. Black tried to offer Jacob the money but he wouldn't take it. It was at the bank that he found out about the account. When he confronted his father, Mr. Black told Jacob everything. He tried to make it up to Jacob by paying off 'Jacob's' debt to the bank. But Jake was too far hurt. Now he didn't have any money and his parents barely making it. He ended up going to the community college where we met. He dropped out after two years and started working as a mechanic."

He stops for a moment letting me take everything in before he begins again. "Jacob's dad died died about a year before we met. In that year, Jacob was getting harassed by George. They kept calling him, openly stalking him. They wanted Jacob to pay his father's debt. After few passing months they stopped and everything looked to be going back to normal. That was until Jacob saw Bella at the market. Somebody must have seen them. Maybe it was one of George's men. Maybe they never stopped watching, but in any case they saw and took pictures. That's how the whole problem started."

I grip the steering wheel, trying to still my vibrating anger. "So what does that mean?" I ask, trying to remain calm.

"They're getting close. They're following Bella, watching her. They're sending us pictures, yesterday they sent us her sweater. Don't you see, Edward? They broke into your house to steal Bella's sweater and no one knew about it. It was so simple. In those pictures there was a note implying that if we don't pay up soon something may happen to Bella. We think they're using Bella to get to Jacob because they think she's of great importance to him."

**HONK! HONK!**

"THEY THINK THEY'RE TOGETHER?!" I scream, shocked that I hit the horn so loud - not that I really care at this point. I turn on my car, quickly pulling out of the parking lot. I need to make sure Bella is okay. I switch the phone's position, moving my hand onto the wheel. "If they're watching her so close then HOW do they think they're together? How don't they know he's gay?!"

"Actually, Jacob is bi," he whispers. "But I know what you're trying to say. I think it's because we live in the middle of nowhere. Our address isn't even in the phone book."

"What about before you two moved in together?"

He waits a minute before answering. "Jacob was... very ashamed of his feelings towards me. When we finally DID become involved with each other, he was very secretive about it. We never went anywhere public together. Once he finally accepted who he is, we just never had the time or reason to make public appearances."

I nod understanding. "Yeah, so when they finally saw Jacob with a girl... I get it."

"Edward, these people are very violent. And they're after Bella." He says as I pull into to my driveway.

I run my hand through my hair, turning off the car. "I'm going to protect her. We're going to figure this out. I won't let her be hurt."

"And what about Jacob?" He asks.

"Nobody is after Jacob right now. I'll protect my girl, you protect yours." I say before I can catch myself. " I mean, you protects yours, your... your boy."

He laughs. "I think I get it."

"Alright, keep me updated. Don't waste so much time before telling me next time." I hang up, not letting him respond.

Remembering the now cold Chinese, I grab the bag before closing the door. I walk up towards the door only to stop in front of it. Everything from the phone call starts rushing through my head but I force everything out of my mind. I can't think about this right now.

Before I can even jam the key into the lock, the door swings open as Bella throws herself to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I drop the bag full of food, tightening my hold hold on her and burying my face in her neck. Even without knowing what's wrong, she always knows just what I need - right now that's her.

"Where have you been?" she asks softly, holding my face in her hands. Her voice sounds so soft that it's almost a cry. "You were out so long, I was beginning to think the worst. I thought you said the shop was only fifteen minutes away."

I keep my arms around her, not wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry baby, there was an accident... I had to go a different route. " I lie, hoping she'll buy it. I can't tell her. I know I have to, I know it's right. But I just can't. "I think the foods cold, but we can still heat it up if you're hungry."

She shakes her head, pulling me into another hug. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too," I whisper, kissing her cheek before grabbing her hand and the bag. I look her over once we're inside. "Why aren't you ready yet? I thought we were supposed to be at your parents' house in," I look down at my watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"I didn't know if you still you wanted to go."

"Of course I do," I tell her. "Go get dressed, I'll drop you off."

She looks at me with fearful eyes. "I thought you were coming too."

I grab her hands, gently pulling them up to my lips "I will, I'll meet you there in two hours. I just need to head over to the restaurant for a bit. Everyone loves to eat out on New Year's."

"Are you sure?" She asks, playing with our hands.

"Yeah, I just need to get this over with. I'll be there in two hours." I tell her.

"Okay," she sighs, before going to get ready.

About an hour later after getting back from the restaurant, I sit staring out of the bedroom window, thinking about everything. I must have been out too long because those two hours turn to three, and I still can't make myself get up.

My mind just can't fathom the call I received earlier. In a way I knew it, or at least predicted it, but finding I was right didn't ease me a bit. I thought I was on edge before, but it's nothing compared to now.

Being right sucks.

I need to get a hold of myself. I can't keep sinking into this state. Bella needs me now, and I need to step up. I need to protect her. It's my job to. I can't let her down.

An hour ago I was happy and clueless, now I'm painfully aware.

I think to myself, which is better?

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **

**Also some of you have been asking me 'How do I know when you're going to post a new chapter?'**

**Well, on my profile page I tell you whether I'm in the middle of writing the chapter or when it will be posted. **

**I figure, it's better than having to post a chapter only for it to be an author's note**

**Thanks for everything guys! Let me know if you ever have any comments or concerns. **

**Review or PM me!**

**_ - B_**


	21. Chapter: Our Countdown

**Chapter 21 is up**

**Special thanks always to my awesome beta lellabeth**

**Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Also I apologize for not updating this sooner, I had a lot of things to celebrate these past few days that have kept me busy.**

**A/N I don't own twilight, AT ALL**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_I need to get a hold of myself. I can't keep sinking into this state. Bella needs me now, and I need to step up. I need to protect her. It's my job to. I can't let her down._

_An hour ago I was happy and clueless, now I'm feel down and aware._

_I think to myself, which is better?_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Our Countdown**

**BPOV**

"Honey, what time did you say he was going to stop by at?" My mother asks for what seems like the millionth time this hour.

Yes, I realize he's not here yet.

I realize he said he would be here an hour ago.

I realize these things.

I don't need her constantly reminding me that he's not here yet.

I trust him. If he's not here yet, it may be because of traffic. Or maybe he's just being held up a little longer with the paperwork. It is New Year's after all.

"Honey!"

My head snaps up in my mother's direction. "Yes," I answer back, trying to hide the surprise in my voice. I can see I'm failing terribly.

"Your dinner is getting cold." She says, looking at me worriedly.

I look down and sure enough, there's a plate full of chicken, salad, rice and mashed potatoes.

"Oh," I utter. I didn't even notice the plate until now.

"You're really out of it, Bells," my father says, making himself known.

"Yeah, it's nothing really. Just a headache," I tell him, waving it off. I'm not really lying - it feels like my brain is pounding against my skull. Not a lovely feeling.

"I'll just get an aspirin." I add, hurrying towards the kitchen.

This night is just too awkward.

Edward, where are you?

**CHPOV**

I wait until my daughter is out of the room before I turn back to my wife.

"Do you find it strange, Edward's behavior?" I ask her.

"Charlie, please..." She says, picking up Bella's plate and placing it in the sink before turning back to me. "I think you're putting too much thought into this. The boy owns a restaurant. It's not uncommon for him to have to step in on holidays such as today to fill out paperwork. I'm sure it's just a little more than he originally thought. He will get here when he can."

I sigh, "Yes but what about his behavior when he dropped her off? He was antsy, hurrying to get away."

Sensing my suspicion and being the wonderful wife that she is, she walks towards me and wraps her arms around my waist. "Darling, I'm sure he was just in a hurry to finish up. The quicker he's done there, the quicker he can come here. Don't worry yourself too much. He's a lovely man - Bella seems think so. That must count for something, right?" She asks, looking up at me.

I look up at the ceiling, pulling her closer to me. "I guess," I lie.

Maybe I'm overreacting, but something seems off.

I know Edward. Not personally, but I know what kind of man he has grown up to be. I've seen him grow throughout the years.

Close enough to know that he is definitely hiding something.

Now I just need to find out what it is he's hiding.

**Ding! Dong!**

"That must be him!," My wife smiles.

**EPOV**

I raise my hand to knock, only to stop short in my actions.

I can't help but look around at my surroundings, wondering if there's someone out there right now watching me. I even took the long route here to make sure I wasn't being followed. I try shaking off the feeling as I move my fist up to knock on the door.

Not two seconds pass by after I knock before the door swings open and Bella flings herself into my arms.

For a moment I'm worried she knows, worried that she found out. But quickly those feelings and worries are swept away when she tells me she can't believe the restaurant would keep me so long.

On one hand I'm glad she didn't find out but on the other, I wish she did. I won't feel so guilty about keeping this from her. Should I tell her? Can I?

After one more tight squeeze she pulls away from me. Feeling empty from the loss of her touch, I quickly grab hold of her hand, holding it tightly in mine. I can tell by her smile she's just as happy as I am to have even the smallest touch between us.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you again, dear."

Remembering our audience, I quickly straighten up before turning back to them.

"Likewise Mrs. Swan," I smile. "Thank you for having me. I'm sorry I was so late. There's just so much paperwork I had to get filled out."

Holding my breath, I wait until Renee responds.

"Oh, it's alright dear," she tells me, pulling me down for a small hug and shocking me that she believes me so easily. "We understand, don't we Charlie?... Charlie?" She ask, turning her attention toward him.

Just by the look on Charlie's face, I know he's already suspicious. He stares at me blankly as though trying to find an answer but coming up with nothing. I shoot him a pleading look hoping he will let me explain everything later. After a few seconds, he nods.

"Sure," he replies to his wife, still staring at me with a pointed look.

"Well," Bella claps, pulling on my hand, "You must be hungry." She says, gently pulling me towards the dining room. The whole time, Charlie still stares at me.

-xXx-

After dinner (if you can even call it that, since I was the only one that ate) Charlie passes me a beer and we turn on the Ryan Seacrest New Years in NYC. I have to say I like watching it on TV a lot better than actually going into Times Square. It's so crowded there. Besides, you can barely see anything there with everyone pushing and shoving - then its too loud to even talk to the person next to you. You can honestly lose an eardrum or two down there. Here, I can sit on a couch with Bella wrapped under my arm in peace.

I laugh as Bella gets all excited to see Justin Bieber sing.

"I never knew you were a fan," I whisper, running my nose against her cheek.

"Shut up," she laughs, rolling her eyes.

I take a chug of my beer, smiling at my surroundings. It amazes me how fast these people have become my family, how I feel more at home than I have in a while.

I lean over to place a kiss on Bella's cheek, letting myself doze off.

...

"Edward..." I feel someone shake me lightly.

"Edward... wake up, sleepy head..."

I smile, trying to hold onto my laughter that continues to build.

"I know you're awake." I hear Bella say, shaking me harder. "Come on, get up! It's almost time for the count down!"

I open one eye, looking at the TV. Yup, it was.

"Alright, alright I'm up," I yawn, sitting up. "Your Sleepy Head is up."

She giggles, slipping her hand in mine, staring at them lovingly.

**16**

"Well, since you woke me up..."

**15**

"What's your New Year's Resolution?" I ask her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

**14**

"I don't know," she whispers, rubbing circles on the top of my hand.

**13**

"Maybe becoming a better person."

**12**

She looks up at me. "Making goals for myself."

**11**

"And not living in the past."

**10**

"Those are good," I say, smiling.

**9**

"What about you?" she asks.

**8**

"I haven't thought of one yet," I lie.

**7**

"There must be something, Edward." Bella pushes.

**6**

I look at her, smiling, pulling her closer. "To be able to protect you, no matter what."

**5**

She stares at me strangely. "You do protect me, always."

**4**

"From myself." She finishes, placing her hands on my face.

**3**

"I'm lucky to have you," she whispers, leaning her forehead on mine.

**2**

"I love you."

**1**

"Happy New Years 2014!"

I crash my lips down onto hers.

'I love you too,' I think to myself.

* * *

**See you next week!**

**Don't forget to check my profile for any updates on the story (when updates are, delays, etc.)**

**Happy Summer!**

**REVIEW!**

_**- B**_


	22. Chapter: Protective Sides

**Chapter 22 is now posted! **

**Hope you all like it! **

**Updates may take a little bit longer than usually to be posted. **

**Remember you can always check my profile to see the status on how long it may take for the update to be posted.**

**Special thanks always to my amazing beta lellabeth**

**A/N I don't own Twilight, if that wasn't oblivious enough.**

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_I look at her, smiling, pulling her closer. "To be able to protect you, no matter what."_

**_5_**

_She stares at me strangely. "You do protect me, always."_

_**4**_

_"From myself." She finishes, placing her hands on my face._

_**3**_

_"I'm lucky to have you," she whispers, leaning her forehead on mine._

_**2**_

_"I love you."_

_**1**_

_"Happy New Years 2014!"_

_I crash my lips down onto hers._

_'I love you too,' I think to myself._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Protective Sides**

**BPOV (Jan. 2)**

Rainbows

Birds

Chocolate

Bunny

iPhone 10

Food

Chocolate

Job

House

Chocolate

Bunnies

Chocolate

Wait... Is that chocolate I smell?!

Awakened from my random dream, I quickly slide on my slippers and rundown stairs.

Yes, they're bunny slippers! Why would someone wear the boring old lady ones?!

I stop at the kitchen entrance, shocked to find Edward standing next to a giant pile of chocolate chip pancakes.

I can feel my jaw nearly hit the ground. "How did you...? I mean, you barely even know how to cook?!"

He smiles widely, stepping in front of the counter. "What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

By the tone of his voice, I can tell something is up.

"Is that so?" I challenge him. He blushes but keeps silent. "Because from the looks of it," I continue, moving forward to wrap my arms around his waist. "I think..." I whisper, moving my lips closer to his. Just as his eyes begin to shut, I move up on my tippy toes (the bunnies nose) and peek over his shoulder.

"That you used the frozen toaster ones." I pull away, chuckling at the idiotic discovery.

Edward's eyes widen in surprise. "How?"

"Next time, you might want to throw the box away sooner," I laugh. "Why the trouble in making breakfast? I thought we planned on breakfast with Alice at the diner?"

I expect him to look at least somewhat excited, but he just looks down and nervously scratches his neck. "I um... called and canceled on her. I figured maybe we could just spend the day inside."

What? "Why would you do that? I thought you'd be excited about this."

He seemed excited when we first set it up - in fact, HE was the one to invite them. This doesn't make any sense.

"Well, I mean, they're just coming back today. I figured they'd want to rest some. Besides, we can always reschedule." He reasons, moving to kiss my temple before turning back to the 'pancakes'.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I say, waving it off. It's probably nothing.

"Hey," he whispers, gathering me up in his arms. "This just gives us some you and me time. God knows, I need some Bella time." He chuckles, nuzzling my neck.

"And what are you doing today with your 'Bella time'?" I giggle.

He pulls back a little, rubbing his chin and pretending to think. "You know, Charlie got me the blu-ray DVD of Iron Man 2 and 3 for New Years. Iron Man Marathon?"

I laugh, "Are you ever going to get sick of Iron Man?"

He pulls away, reaching for the popcorn. "Not likely," he winks. "I love you," he whispers , pecking my lips.

I smile widely, "I love you too."

**BrPOV (1 hour before)**

"BRAD! Brad!" I hear Jacob yelling, running into our bedroom. "You need to come to the garage with me."

I sigh, "Jacob, I got a big meeting tomorrow. Whatever problem you have with the car, can't it just wait until -"

"You don't get it!" He says, throwing his hands in the air. "They're back!"

Please say I'm hearing this wrong. Please say it's really a dream. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act stupid here. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He screams, pulling me up by my shirt.

I rub the sleep from my eyes, following Jacob into the garage. Sure enough, there's a message.

Written across the wall is red ink so fresh it's still dripping are the words: 'Do you really believe we won't follow through'.

At this point I can't fight the tears threatening to fall. "What have we done to deserve this?" I ask, turning back to Jake.

"I don't know..." He whispers, pulling my face into his hands and wiping away my tears. "But we can't pretend like this is nothing anymore, alright?" I nod. "This isn't just affecting us anymore. The more we leave it, the more people it will hurt."

"I know that now, but who? I thought we couldn't tell the police."

He sighs. "We can't. But we can start with Edward. We all have to take precautions now. I don't want you to step out of this house until I know it's safe, alright?" He asks me with pleading eyes. I nod tearfully.

"Lock yourself in the basement, okay? The door is on the floor in the towel closet. It's the safest place I can think of." He whispers, placing his forehead on mine.

"What about you?" I whimper.

"I'll meet you down there. I need to warn Edward. Plus it will give me some time to gather up a couple things we might need. Fifteen minutes tops, I promise."

"Okay."

**RPOV**

"Boss, I don't understand what you want!" I accidentally yell. Lord knows what happened to the last guy who yelled at George.

Obviously, just as shocked as I am from my outburst, Boss sneers at me through his thick glasses. "I believe I made my request clear."

"You told me, all I had to do was -" I begin, only to be cut off

"Yes yes, observation." He waves it off. "But now I need more."

"Boss, I have two strikes at it is. If I get caught..."

He stands up, gripping my collar and pulling me towards him harshly. "If you get caught, you have more to worry about than your precious record."

I gulp down the fear I feel rising up. "What... What do you mean?" I stutter.

"Run along now, boy." He says, shoving a loaded gun into my hands. "Get the job done. I will have my money by the tenth, one way or another. Make sure you tell our boy that."

I've been trained to bring threats, but never have I actually had to carry one out.

Entering my office, I pull out my phone and dial the number on the paper.

"Hello, this is All-County insurance. How can I help you?"

I cough, adjusting my voice. "Yes, I would like to take out life insurance on my daughter. Her name? Isabella Swan."

* * *

**See you guys next week!**

**_- B_**


	23. Chapter: What's going on?

**Hope you like the chapter. **

**Like I wrote before, updates are going to come a little slower for a while.**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks always to my amazing beta lellabeth.**

**A/N I do NOT own twilight. **

* * *

_Previously on 'You Found Me'_

_I gulp down the fear I feel rising up. "What... What do you mean?" I stutter._

_"Run along now, boy." He says, shoving a loaded gun into my hands. "Get the job done. I will have my money by the tenth, one way or another. Make sure you tell our boy that."_

_I've been trained to bring threats, but never have I actually had to carry one out._

_Entering my office, I pull out my phone and dial the number on the paper._

_"Hello, this is All-County insurance. How can I help you?"_

_I cough, adjusting my voice. "Yes, I would like to take out life insurance on my daughter. Her name? Isabella Swan."_

* * *

**Chapter 23: What's going on?**

**EPOV (Jan. 2 - at night)**

I knew the second I got that text from Jake what I had to do, even before I received the second text. Thankfully, Alice didn't throw much of a fit about rescheduling, probably because of how early her flight arrived.

I was able to keep Bella inside the house all of today, but what about tomorrow? What excuse can I think of then? And her trip! I almost forgot about that. What's going to happen then?!

My head starts pounding as I move to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asks as she comes out of the bathroom, her hair slightly damp.

I shake my head, "I just have a headache. It's probably nothing." I go to lay my head on the pillow, whimpering at the pressure it puts on my pounding head.

"Edward," she says, running to my side. "Are you sure it's nothing? Maybe I should go to the market really quick to get you some Tylenol."

"NO!" I practically yell. "Urgh!" I grunt, gripping my head in attempt to stop the ache.

"Shh... Okay, I won't go. How about I just get you some Advil from the bathroom? It'll help with the ache." She pleads with me, smoothing my hair back.

I nod, squeezing my eyes shut. It feels like my head is Mayweather's punching bag.

xXXx

I must have fallen asleep sometime when Bella went to get the Advil because the next thing I know, I hear the front door slam shut.

Not acknowledging the continuous ache in my head, I sprint down the stairs in a hurry to see who it is.

Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I pull Bella tightly into my arms, causing her to drop the bags.

"Wow, if this is the reaction I get every time I go to get groceries, I think I should go out more often." She laughs, hugging me back. I fight the urge to shake my head at her statement.

"Why did you go out?" I ask pathetically after a few moments.

She lifts up a grocery bag. "We ran out of eggs and I also needed to get a few things for dinner. I figured this way you didn't have to go out while you were sick." She smiles. "That reminds me, how are you feeling?" She asks, feeling my forehead.

I cough, holding back a sneeze. "My headache is sort of gone," I say, trying to sound happy. I never was a good actor.

"Mmhmm... You have a fever," she says as she looks at me sternly, crossing her arms. I gulp.

"Okay, so it's gotten worse. It's fine though Bella, really," I try reasoning with her. I must be an idiot to think I'll get past her stubbornness.

"The only way it's going to get better is if you stay in bed," she says as she pushes me towards the bedroom. "Now shoo! I'll bring up breakfast."

"Alright, Mom," I tease, turning towards the stairs. Remembering my internal conflict from earlier, I stop and turn back to her. "Just, stay with me today? Please?" I ask.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you when you're like this," she replies.

Well, at least now I can rest peacefully.

xXXx

Not even three o'clock yet, and already I have five missed calls from Charlie. I have to admit, I'm shocked he was able to wait a whole three days before bugging me about this. That's quite an accomplishment. I felt guilty about pressing decline to each call - I want to explain everything to Charlie, because I know he can help but with Bella always around, I haven't had the right moment to call him back.

But I'm not complaining. Believe me.

No word from Jacob or Brad either. I don't know whether to be relieved or nervous about that.

JPOV

I've been fighting for who knows how long to open my eyes. It's like they're glued shut. My throat feels raspy, but whenever I try to cough my mouth is unwilling to open.

Am I dead?

If I am, then why can I feel everything but do nothing?

I feel like a vegetable.

What makes it worse, is that I have no clue as to what's happened, none whatsoever.

I try recalling the last thing I remember, but everything is so mixed up in my head.

How old am I?

Oh God, I don't even know!

My name...

My name...

Jason? Jack?

Jacob!

Jacob Black.

At least I remember that.

But where am I?

RPOV

Parking the truck, I lean my head against the steering wheel and sigh.

'What are you doing?' I ask myself. 'This isn't you.'

Looking up, I feel my eyes well up at the photo of my Victoria.

I have to do this - for us. I promised her that this will be the last one, but I'm a liar. I promise her that time and time again. It's a wonder why she still stays with me. Until now I've never truly understood her wanting me to end this job. It brings us money, so why wouldn't she like it? That's what I used to tell myself while tuning her out.

I know better now.

But I need to finish what I started.

Slamming the door shut, I head inside.

"Riley, my boy!" I hear him call from down the hall. Entering the room, I can tell he was ready and waiting for me. He sits at the head of a long table, twirling a gun between his fingers. "Is all done as I asked?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod, forcing myself to look at him.

He smiles devilishly. "Splendid," he says as he leans over to pick of a black duffle bag. "I believe this now belongs to you," he tells me, throwing over the bag with money. I catch it, averting my eyes away from him. "Are you feeling guilty already?" He asks, faking concern. "You need to toughen up soon boy, if you're going to keep working for me."

"I can't work for you anymore," I blurt. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them.

"Oh?" He says as though his interest is peaked. "And why is that?"

"I can't get in trouble with the cops again. I need to be there for my family, and I can't do that behind bars." I admit.

"Ah, I see." He sighs, standing up. "I must admit I had some high expectations for you. It'll a shame to see them go to waste." I nod, trying to look disappointed.

Just a I reach for the doorknob, I hear my name being called again. "Oh! And Riley? Do me a favor and move the body into the garage for me before you head out."

* * *

**_- B_**


	24. Chapter: I'm scared

**Hope you like it!**

**Updates are still going to be a little short, I'll let you know if anything changes.**

**Special Thanks always to my incredible beta lellabeth**

**Review or PM me. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Perviously on 'You Found Me'_

_"I can't work for you anymore," I blurt. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them._

_"Oh?" He says as though his interest is peaked. "And why is that?"_

_"I can't get in trouble with the cops again. I need to be there for my family, and I can't do that behind bars." I admit._

_"Ah, I see." He sighs, standing up. "I must admit I had some high expectations for you. It'll a shame to see them go to waste." I nod, trying to look disappointed._

_Just a I reach for the doorknob, I hear my name being called again. "Oh! And Riley? Do me a favor and move the body into the garage for me before you head out."_

* * *

**Chapter 24: I'm Scared**

**BrPOV**

What happened?

I sit up, cracking my back and stretching my arms.

"Hey Jacob, are you ok-" I stop mid sentence as I see the blood on the basement floor.

"Jacob?" I call softly.

Nothing.

"Jacob?!" I yell louder, frantically running up the stairs into the house.

Over and over again, I call his name, each time disappointed by the silent answer.

I rip doors open, search under the bed and in the closet, and yet nothing.

"JACOB?!" I scream at the top of my lungs, holding back heavy tears.

Two minutes of silence pass by before I finally break down, crying on the kitchen floor.

"Jacob, where are you?" I whimper, reaching for the house phone. The cord has been cut. This only makes me want to cry harder.

I spot my iPhone thrown under the coffee table. Quickly I scramble to get it, as though the ground will swallow it up if I didn't get to it fast enough.

After a few rings, there's finally an answer.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"There's been... I... He's... I need help." I stutter, trying to form words that won't come out.

"Sir, I can't help you if you don't state your emergency."

I take a deep breath, feeling the tears well up again. "My fiancé, he's been taken."

"Ok... What happened?"

I sniff and clear my throat. "I can't remember much. We were going to the basement, I think it was at night. Maybe during the day... I don't know, all I remember next is waking up with a killer headache on the floor. He's not here!"

"Do you know for certain that he was abducted?"

Huh? Is this woman serious? "There's blood on the floor!" I scream at her.

"Sir, were you drinking last night?" She asks me calmly. In the background I can hear her typing away.

What?! "What? What are you implying?"

"Sir, it's just..."

"No!" I cut her off. "There's blood on the floor. You should be sending help! My fiancé is missing! Do something!"

"Ok, I apologize. But I can not send help unless the victim has been missing for more the 48 hours. I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!" Before I can rasp out anything else, the operator had already gone.

What just happened?

**BPOV**

Edward was starting to act weirder and weirder.

At first it started with slight changes to already planned events, like breakfast with Alice and Jasper. Next was little things like going to the grocery store suddenly being out of the question. He'd go while I was napping, claiming he didn't want to wake me. When I wanted to pick up my mail from the post office since I had my mail forwarded there for the time being, he stopped me. I had my coat on, keys in hand, and just as I was about to reach for the door knob, I hear a sick Edward calling me from the top of the stairs pleading with me to not leave. I told him it would only take a few minutes, but he just shook his head.

I tried talking to him about my trip. The moment I mentioned leaving, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if I hadn't noticed him shoving his fingers down his throat beforehand.

"Edward," I sigh, patting his back while he empties out his stomach. "Why are you doing this?"

Finishing up at the toilet, he moves to the sink to rinse out his mouth. "I must be getting worse," he says after spitting out the water.

I look away, hating to see him like this. "I saw you force yourself to vomit." I admit. After a few moments of silence on his end, I continue. "You've been acting strange. Freaking out at the sound of the phone ringing, avoiding any subject if it concerns me stepping out of the house. Hell, you're here forcing yourself to throw up!" I say, gesturing to the toilet.

"Bella-"

"No! No more excuses! I'm tired of hearing them." I blink my tears away. "I want you to be honest with me. I love you, but I hate seeing you act like this. Be honest with me, Edward, do you have insecurity issues ?"

He looks at me, his face shocked. "Insec- insecurity issues?! Are you freaking kidding me?! Of course not!"

I stare up at the ceiling, trying to keep from breaking down. "Please... Be honest, if not with me than with yourself. You need help, Edward. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"You're right... I mean you're wrong... No I mean-" He cuts himself off. By the look in his eyes, I can tell he's fighting with himself. He sighs, only this time it's from exhaustion. "I do need help. And I can't keep doing this to myself. I'll go crazy if I do. You're right, I do need to be honest with you. If anything, you should be the last person I keep secrets from. I'm sorry I've been worrying you so much. It's just I've been trying to protect you."

I smile, thanking the universe or whatever else is out there that he figured that part out on his own. "You can tell me anything." I reassure him.

"Promise me you won't freak out... much."

"I promise."

That's when he starts explaining everything. I can't help but zone out as he begins to apologize for not telling me sooner.

Oh my gosh.

This is so much bigger than I was ready for.

* * *

**See you in a little while! **

**Review **

**- _B_**


End file.
